Sempaitachi no Ryomakun
by HKPOTLCDCGSNSOHHCSAFAN
Summary: all the details are shown in my profile. The main pairing is the thrill pair and has slight cat pair... almost all of the characters are OOC! MARY-SUE IS NOT INTENDED! now rated T for chapter 11 -chap 9-. chapter 10 -chap 8- edited...
1. from then till now

Sempai-tatchi no Ryoma-kun (Ryoma's sempais/ the sempais of Ryoma)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PoT

The characters are kinda OOC so don't complain about it since I've already warned you…

~_INTRO~_

all of the members in the Seishun tennis are divided into three groups

1. Those who LIKE Ryoma

2. Those who HATE Ryoma

3. Those who are mature enough to not side with anyone

Those in the 1st group are:

a- Kikumaru Eiji

b- Fuji Syushuke

c- Kawamura Takashi

Those in the 2nd group are:

a-Momoshiro Takeshi

b- Kaidou Kaoru

Those in the 3rd group are obviously:

a- Tezuka Kunimitsu

b- Oishi Suichirou

c- Inui Sadaharu

what will happen in the end?

~_END INTRO~_

Chapter 1- 'from then till now'_ group 2's point of view

"Damn, we'll be late. Hurry up, Kaidou…" exclaimed the panting Momo, running for his life.

"Ok, ok. Just go ahead if I'm slowing you down…" replied the viper…

"I just don't want to get humiliated in front of that frickin' brat…" said Momo

They made it to the tennis courts on time and the sight of Echizen Ryoma just made Momo fluster. [I hate that damn brat, making such an innocent face in front of his sempais… that kid has a dark side, I just know it…] Momo said to himself.

"Ochibi-chan!!! Wanna eat lunch together later??? Fuji's coming too, nya!" a very familiar red-head shouted as he ran toward the shocked first year.

"Kikumaru-sempai… I guess I could eat lunch with you today. I never really cared that much about who to eat with…" said the freshman.

"Really? That's great!!! See you later then!"

Both Momo and Kaidou stared at the two in disgust. Taka suddenly came over to them and said " Hey, can I ask you a question, Momo?"

"Sure, Taka-san. What is it?" Momo said while following Taka to the locker rooms.

"Why do you hate Echizen-kun that much?" Taka then asked.

"Actually, I don't hate Echizen. I like him… but I didn't want my feelings to show, so I kept it a secret. Then a few weeks back, I saw him with that Sakuno girl. I got really angry and

started hating both of them. Now, it just pains me to know that I hate the person I actually like…" Momo explained

"Then why don't you just move to the 1st group and actually LIKE Echizen-kun?" Taka asked

"Because I fear that if I suddenly move, I would hurt Echizen because I didn't tell him that I actually liked him before. And it would be a big shock to everyone if I suddenly changed heart wouldn't it? I'm just waiting for something to happen…" Momo explained again.

"Oh, I see. Thanks for the answer. I promise I won't tell anybody." Taka said

"Not a soul?" Momo clarified

"Of course…" Taka assured…

A/N:

Yes! I finally finished typing the first chapter of Sempai-tatchi no Ryoma-kun!!!

Weird title right? I just thought of something that might fit the story then it suddenly popped in my head. So I stuck to it… the characters are really OOC right? Especially Momo and Taka. You don't really see Momo that mad and vengeful, or Taka being so curious right? I just couldn't think of anything to write!!!

Well anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I like reading reviews, they make me happy if they're good, and if they're bad, I get a lot of room to improve! So please review!!!


	2. Ryoma needs help!

Sempai-tatchi no Ryoma-kun

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PoT… (let's make it as simple as that…)

Chapter 2- Ryoma-kun needs help!

-------------------------------------------------

"Ryo-chan! Ryo-chan! Come sit here, nya!!!" said the red-head to the freshman wearing a white hat.

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that…" Ryoma said while sitting down at the lunch table where Eiji and Fuji sat.

"Awww, but isn't it a cute nickname??? I wanna call you RYO-CHAN… PLEASE?" said Eiji almost crying and staring at Ryoma with those pleading eyes.

"Ok, fine… but not in front of too many people" Ryoma said giving in to those innocent eyes. I mean, how can you say no to THAT?

"YAY!!!!!!!!" Eiji shouted.

"Keep it down, Eiji. The higher grades are having classes." Fuji piped in.

"Ah. Sorry, sorry. I was just so happy… ne, Ryo-chan?" said Eiji smiling.

"Uh…yeah…" Ryoma replied, embarrassed.

After lunch, the three separated and Ryoma went back to his class…

AFTER CLASSES……

"Ne, Fuji. Do you know where Ryoma is? He's usually early for practice…" Eiji said, worried,

"I never really saw him after lunch you know…" Fuji quoted.

"Mou, where is he???" Eiji said, now pacing.

MEANWHILE…

"Oh man, I'll be late for practice…" Ryoma murmured to himself.

He was still in his classroom. Their teacher didn't dismiss them yet. She was busy continuing with her lecture to even care about looking at the clock.

"Oh, come on sensei! The bell already rang!!!" the whole class whined.

"Ok fine. Class dismissed for now. We will continue with our lecture tomorrow." the teacher said.

"THANK GOD…" Ryoma said under his breath

On his way to the tennis courts, Ryoma thought he saw some RIkkai Dai Fuzoku students walking by. Though he was not sure, he came up to them. And then it happened. He didn't know how but a split second later, he was standing right in front of Kirihara Akaya.

"Well, if it isn't Echizen-kun…" Akaya said in a very mature sorta way…

"Kirihara Akaya… Rikkai's second year ace…" Ryoma said, awestruck.

"Ne, how 'bout we play a match? I wanna see you play." Akaya proposed.

"I'd love to, but I'm afraid I'm already late for our team practice." Ryoma said

"It'll be ok. I'll tell them that you were late because we played a match. Don't worry." Akaya assured.

"Ok then... that's fine with me." Ryoma agreed then the two made their way to the tennis courts. (Of course to the tennis courts with no one there…)

"Game set match. Echizen service play." The referee said.

Ryoma went with the twist serve. Akaya had a hard time, but he still returned it.

Ryoma returned. They were having a great rally until…

"15-love" the referee said. Ryoma gained a point.

It was Akaya's turn to serve. He did his signature serve, the knuckle serve.

Except, his racket slipped and instead of hitting his knee, he hit his head.

Ryoma fell on the floor, part of his head swollen and bleeding.

"Ow, ow, ow…" Ryoma said, while rubbing his head. His hands now filled with blood.

"Hey, Echizen. Are you ok? Sorry about that, my hand slipped." Akaya apologized.

"Huh? Where are you? I can't see…" Ryoma said.

"What? You can't see? The ball must've hit a part of your brain that controls your sight… I'm really sorry, Echizen…" Akaya apologized once more.

"It's fine… can you please just help me get to practice? And also help me explain to Tezuka-buchou…" Ryoma said.

"Ok…" Akaya said.

They went to the tennis courts where they held the practice of the boy's tennis team. Everyone was shocked to see Kirihara Akaya with Ryoma.

"Oi, Ochibi! Where have you…" Eiji was cut off by the sight of Akaya.

"Kirihara Akaya. What are you doing here?" Tezuka asked.

"Well, we were supposed to be scouting, but I saw Echizen-kun here and we started playing a match. And well, when I was supposed to serve, my hand slipped a bit and hit Echizen's head. I think it hit his head somewhere important because now, Echizen can't see." Akaya explained.

"WHAT?!?!?! ECHIZEN CAN'T SEE?!?!?!" all the regulars shouted all at once.

"Ochibi-chan! Are you ok???" Eiji asked while running toward the currently blind Ryoma.

"Eh? Kikumaru-sempai? Where are you?" asked Ryoma staring blankly into space opening his eyes that recently turned white.

"Right here, Ryo-chan…" Eiji answered. He went beside Ryoma and put his hand on his shoulder.

Ryoma stretched out his hands and felt Eiji's face.

"You really are Kikumaru-sempai…" Ryoma said

"Well, who else would I be?" Eiji said.

"Ryoma, are you ok? I heard you couldn't see. And may I ask what time your dismissal is so I can fetch you from your classroom?" said Fuji, suddenly showing up.

"Fuji-sempai?" Ryoma said while feeling Fuji's hair, hands, and face. "Well, our dismissal is 30 minutes after yours… and thanks for offering to fetch me." Ryoma let go of Fuji's hands.

"Don't mention it, we're room mates aren't we?" Fuji said with a smile on his face.

"Ah—ah, you two are so lucky to be in the same dorm room. I wanted to be room mates with Ryo-chan…" Eiji said, sighing

"I told you not to call me Ryo-chan…" Ryoma complained.

"You told me I could!!!" Eiji shouted.

"I told you not to call me that in public. Well, you're talking in front of the whole tennis team!!!" Ryoma shouted back.

"Woah, woah. Calm down, you two… let's continue practicing. Hey Ryoma, let's see if you can still play tennis even if you're blind…" Fuji suggested.

"Okay…" Ryoma agreed

"Wait! First, we'll let Ochibi-chan chose his guide…" Eiji said.

"Guide?!?" Ryoma and Fuji said at once.

"Yeah! At least until Ochibi isn't blind anymore, he'll need a person to help him do everything… he can't do anything on his own, can he?" Eiji explained.

"You've got a point…" Fuji agreed. "But how will we decide who Ryoma's guide will be?"

"Ochibi will chose… all the regulars, weather they like it or not, will line up and Ryo-chan will pick one of us. Fair enough right?" Eiji explained.

"Yeah… fair enough." Fuji said.

"NOW, IF YOU WILL, ALL REGULARS MAY FORM ONE LINE!!!" Eiji shouted.

"Why do I have to do this?" Momo complained.

"Because you're a regular! Unless you want to give up your regulars posotion…" Fuji threatened.

"Fine…" Momo gave in.

"Now, Ryo-chan… pick a person that will be your guide until you gain eyesight…"Eiji told Ryoma.

"Um…… ok then." Ryoma said while stretching his hands and trying his best not to fall down.

Ryoma felt an arm, not knowing it was Momo's.

"Let go of me! I don't wanna be your guide… get someone else. You'll just be a burden to me. You'll be a burden to whoever you chose as your guide. Have you ever thought of that?" Momo said.

"Ah! I'm so sorry… I don't want to be a burden to anyone… I… I ……" Ryoma muttered softly, but he was still heard.

"Don't worry, Ochibi-chan! And don't listen to Momo! You'll never be a burden to me!" Eiji said.

"You won't be a burden to me either…" Fuji said, reassuringly.

"Ok then, it's settled. I'll be Ochibi's guide." Eiji said.

"Uh… please take care of me…" Ryoma said softly.

"Of course I will!" Eiji replied.

"I'll do my best to help you too, since we're room mates." Fuji added.

"Thank you… Kikumaru-sempai, Fuji-sempai…" Ryoma said, happily.

-------------------------------------------

A/N:

YAY!!!! Chapter 2 is done!!! I was so tired this week but I had to finish this chapter… it was rotting in my USB… so… yeah…

Please REVIEW!!!!!! Thank you!!!


	3. room mates

Sempai-tachi no Ryoma-kun!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PoT!!! (DUH!!!!)

For the ones with an * at the end of the word, the translations/ explanations are at the end of this fanfic…… so be patient!!!

------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 3: Room mates

------------------------------------------------------------

"Seriously, you want to swap dorm rooms with me just because you're Ryoma's guide?" Fuji whined. He and Eiji were in their classroom, discussing something.

Fuji didn't want to swap rooms with Eiji because he really liked being room mates with Ryoma. For him, it was fun being with him. But now, Eiji wants to swap dorm rooms with him…

"Yeah!!! Please Fuji???" Eiji pleaded.

"No way are we swapping. I tried really hard to get to share a room with Ryoma. I'm not giving it up. Besides, you're room mates with Oishi-kun right? I don't wanna be in the same room with him… he snores…" Fuji argued, avoiding Eiji's innocent eyes.

"Awww, come on!!!! Fuji's not conciderate and really selfish!!! We're talking about a BLIND Ryo-chan here!" Eiji said, raising his voice.

"I can help him whenever we're in the dorm…" Fuji said, smartly.

"What if you go home late? Does this mean that Ryo-chan has to wait for you just to change into his pajamas?" Eiji countered.

"It's not like YOU'RE never late… and I go home with him weather I'm late or not. We go home at the same time if I'm late because the 7th graders' dismissal is 30 minutes after ours. If I'm not late, I fetch him from his classroom…" explained Fuji.

"But……he…. Oh, fine… it's really hard to win an argument from you, Fuji. But I'll try again. EXPECT THAT TO HAPPEN…" Eiji said, very tired.

"Thank God THAT'S over…" Fuji said, relieved.

A few seconds later, Ryoma was walking in the classroom with Tezuka*.

"Eh? Is Fuji-sempai, or anybody else here? I think I heard voices…" the blind boy said.

"O-CHIBI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eiji hugged him really tight.  
Fuji tried his hardest to pretend that he wasn't there.

"K-K-Kikumaru-sempai… P-please L-let go. I-I need t-to breathe…" said Ryoma, struggling.

"Ah! Gomen, gomen* ochibi-chan. You were just sooooo cute!!!!!!" Eiji said.

"Ne, ne, Tezuka-buchou*, what are you and Ryo-chan doing here in our classroom?" Eiji asked.

"Because Echizen was dismissed early and he went here to fetch Fuji. I offered to take him to your classroom…" Tezuka explained.

"Oh, I see… Ryo-chan, Tezuka-buchou is really nice isn't he?" Eiji said.

"Ryo-chan te yuuna*…" Ryoma muttered.

Eiji started whimpering. "Demo!!!!! You allowed me to call you that! And it's really cute!!!!!"

"Kikumaru-sempai, please don't start crying… I told you that you can call me that but not in front of Tezuka-buchou…" Ryoma said, he turned bright pink.

"It's ok, Echizen. I won't tell anyone…" Tezuka reassured.

"Arigato*, buchou…" Ryoma said, thankfully.

Fuji giggled, then he suddenly covered his mouth. Well, there goes pretending not to be there…

"Fuji-sempai? Where are you? I never knew you were here a while ago… how come you didn't say anything?" asked Ryoma.

"I'm here, Ryoma… I just didn't talk because I didn't have a chance to…

shall we go back to the dorms?" Fuji said, answering Ryoma's questions.

"Oh… okay. Arigato, buchou… jia na*, Kikumaru-sempai…" Ryoma said.

"Thanks for bringing Ryoma here, you're really nice you know that? Well, except for all those laps you ask us to do…" Fuji managed to make Tezuka smile a little. "Bye, Eiji…"

"Bye Fuji…" Eiji said sadly.

_[I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST TO FUJI IN AN ARGUMENT ABOUT RYOMA AND DORM ROOMS…]_ Eiji said to himself.

Fuji smiled as if he heard Eiji's thoughts.

They left the classroom and went back to their dorm.

On the way, Ryoma said "Fuji-sempai, would you mind if I asked you a question?"

"Nani*?" Fuji said.

"What were you doing with Kikumaru-sempai in your classroom alone?"

"Why? Are you jealous???" Fuji joked.

"Of course not!!! I'm just curious…" Ryoma said.

"Well, we were arguing about something. It wasn't that important though…" Fui answered.

"Really? What was it about?" asked Ryoma.

"You…" Fuji said, smoothly.

"Eh? Me? Then, you had an argument about me? What if you two end up hating each other because of me? What do I do, what do I do???" Ryoma said, panicking.

"Don't worry, you worry too much… it was just a little argument, Ryoma. We won't stay mad at each other forever…" Fuji said.

"Really? Thank goodness… I don't want to see two of my best friends stay mad at each other because of me… it makes me sad…" Ryoma said.

While they were walking down the stairs, Ryoma skipped a step and started falling down the steps.

"RYOMA!!!!!!" Fuji ran after him and saved him in time so that none of his bones broke…

"Itte*… arigato, Fuji-sempai…" Ryoma said while Fuji helped him stand up. His foot suddenly hurt so much that it felt like a knife was stabbing him in the ankle.

"Ow, ow, ow… Fuji-sempai, I think I sprained my ankle…"

"Are you ok? Can you walk?" Fuji asked. "I'll carry you… come on my back."

Fuji bent down.

"No, wait. I'm really heavy… Fuji-sempai might fall and hurt himself…" Ryoma said, worried.

"It's fine with me. And besides, how can you walk with a sprained foot? Come on…" Fuji reasoned out.

"Okay. But I'm warning you, I'm really heavy…" Ryoma murmured.

"Okay already… now get on my back."

"Here it goes…"

Fuji started lifting Ryoma up.

"You're not heavy at all… You're pretty light compared to Eiji when WE were in 7th grade…" Fuji said.

Ryoma laughed.

A few minutes later…

Fuji put Ryoma down on his bed and went to the cabinet to get some medicine and bandages.

"OW!!! Don't twist my foot too much! It hurts, in case you don't know…" complained Ryoma.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm doing my best to wrap your foot tightly so it could heal faster… there! Done. I'll just go to the kitchen to get some ice packs…" Fuji said while he was about to stand.

"WAIT!!! Don't leave me… I'm scared. Now that I'm sprained, how can I run away if someone tries to kidnap me?" Ryoma pointed out.

"You've got a point there… but what about your ankle? Don't you want it to heal?" Fuji asked.

"I'll be fine. I'll hold in the pain…" Ryoma answered.

"You're a pretty stubborn kid, are you? Ok, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep. Now go to sleep if you want your ankle to heal…" Fuji said.

"Ok. Fuji-sempai, can you lie down beside me so I can sleep on you?" Ryoma asked.

"Okay, fine… knock yourself out…" Fuji said while he lay down beside Ryoma and the 7th grade boy slept on Fuji's chest.

Fuji put his hand on Ryoma's back and his other hand was mindlessly stroking Ryoma's olive green hair. Fuji pecked Ryoma on the head.

"Oyasuminasai*, Ryo……" Fuji whispered.

------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

For the ones with *s:

1st *: I picked Tezuka as Ryoma's companion coz I think that he is the most member on the team and he was very fitting…

2nd *: sorry

3rd *: an honorific for captain

4th *: don't call me Ryo-chan

5th *: but

6th *: thank you (obviously)

7th *: see ya

8th *: what is it?

9th *: ouch

10th *: good night

--------------------------------------------------------

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GET REALLY BORED… ESPECIALLY SINCE IT'S ALMOST SUMMER FOR US…**

**I'LL BE WORKING EVEN HARDER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**XD ^ _ ^ O.o X3 T . T ^///^ :)) XP :D :3**


	4. the match against Hyotei Gakuen

Sempai-tachi no Ryoma-kun

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PoT!!! Simple enough…

Chapter 4- The match against Hyotei

----------------------------------------------------

Previously on Sempai-tachi no Ryoma-kun (So you won't get confused):

"Ok. Fuji-sempai, can you lie down beside me so I can sleep on you?" Ryoma asked.

"Okay, fine… knock yourself out…" Fuji said while lying down beside Ryoma and the 7th grade boy slept on Fuji's chest.

Fuji put his hand on Ryoma's back and his other hand was mindlessly stroking Ryoma's olive-green hair. Fuji pecked Ryoma's head.

"Oyasuminasai, Ryo……" Fuji whispered.

----------------------------------------------------

Ryoma found himself sleeping on someone's chest when he woke up the next morning. (Though he wasn't really sure who since he just felt bones…)

"Ohayo gusaimas, Ryoma…" Fuji said while rubbing his own eyes.

[Eh? It sounds like Fuji-sempai… oh, so he didn't leave me after all… well, he DID promise me when we were both in elementary…] Ryoma said to himself while still lying down on the brown-haired tensai's chest.(*this will be explained in the side story in the next chapter*)

"Huh? Ryoma are you ok? Why aren't you letting go of my shirt?" Fuji asked, slightly worried.

"Eh? Ah! I'm sorry sempai…" Ryoma said, letting go of Fuji's t-shirt.

"Ah, it's ok, it's ok…" Fuji said quickly.

"Ne, Ryoma, it's our match against Hyotei Gakuen today. Is it really ok with you if you were the reserve player?" Fuji asked.

"Well, it's fine with me… but I really wanted to play… I wanna try playing tennis when I'm blind… but I'll just make everyone lose…" Ryoma said.

"Don't worry. If we have free time, we can play a practice game against each other. Is that ok with you?" Fuji offered.

"Really? You mean it? Thanks so much Fuji-sempai! I wonder how it'll turn out…" Ryoma wondered.

"We'll see later… now get your clothes off and I'll give you a bath…" Fuji cleverly said.

"Huh? B-but…" Ryoma hesitated.

"You're blind right? How can you take a bath on your own? You need someone to help you. And besides, I promised to help you whenever we're in the dorm…" Fuji said.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped…" Ryoma said, while slowly taking off his clothes.

Ryoma didn't take his shorts fully off so he tripped and fell on the floor.

"Ryoma, are you ok?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma was still lying down on the floor.

"Ryoma…?" Fuji said.

"Ah! I'm okay… it's just humiliating…" Ryoma said.

"Well, we're the only ones here… and we've been living together ever since elementary…" Fuji said while getting Ryoma up to his feet. (*this will also be explained in the short story…*)

"You have a good point…" Ryoma said, smiling.

Then they both went in the bathroom.

After a series of constant whimpering and occasional stiffening from Ryoma, Fuji finished giving Ryoma a bath.

"Well that was harder than I expected…" Fuji said.

"I'm really sorry, Fuji-sempai… I'm just causing you too much trouble…" Ryoma said, showing a sad face.

"Oh no, you'll never cause TOO MUCH trouble for me… I like helping cute underclassmen like you…" Fuji said while putting on Ryoma's clothes.

"Oh really? I never knew Fuji-sempai was such a kind person…" Ryoma said, smiling.

"Well, um…… I guess I'm kinder outside the court than when I'm in the court… I'm a very different person when it comes to tennis, you know." Fuji said.

"Oh really? I think sempai is kind in AND out of the court…" Ryoma said.

"You think so? You sure?" Fuji said.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that's true… you're just too modest, Fuji-sempai." Ryoma said.

Fuji blushed slightly.

"Well, enough with the chit-chat, gotta get going or we'll be late for the team's morning practice… you know how buchou is… if we're late, expect no less than 70 laps when we get there…" Fuji said, as he finished dressing Ryoma up.

"Okay… but I already experienced the laps though…" Ryoma said.

"Yeah, well I didn't yet…" Fuji said.

"No need to brag, sempai…" Ryoma said, joking around and smiling.

"Ok, ok. Sorry…" Fuji said. "Come on, let's go."

"Ok…" Ryoma said as he reached out for Fuji's hand and both of them went on their way to the tennis courts holding hands.

When they reached the courts, they saw all the regulars gathered up in front of the changing room.

"Mou! Fuji, Ochibi, why are you guys so late???" Eiji complained.

"Well, I slept late last night. And well, I overslept… it's a good thing Ryoma woke me up… also, he didn't want to leave without me. So if you're giving laps, just give them to me. Ryoma has nothing to do with this…" Fuji explained.

"Eh?" Ryoma said softly.

"It's ok, Ryoma. I'll cover for you…" Fuji whispered to the freshman who was standing right behind him.

"Thanks Fuji-sempai." Ryoma whispered back.

"Fine… Fuji, give me 100 laps around the court. Quickly!" Tezuka ordered.

"Yes, sir…" Fuji said while going off to the tennis courts. Ryoma followed him.

"Fuji-sempai…" Ryoma whispered to himself.

Fuji finished 100 laps after 40 minutes. But for Fuji, it felt like a hundred years… poor Fuji…

"Fuji-sempai, are you ok?" Ryoma asked while giving Fuji a towel."

"Un! I'm fine Ryoma." Fuji answered.

"Thank goodness… I was really worried. You covered up for me after all… why did you do that, sempai?" Ryoma asked.

"Well, I figured that Tezuka-buchou would give 100 laps, and I didn't want you to get tired too much, so I just covered for you…" Fuji explained.

"So you really ARE kind in and out of the court." Ryoma said.

"But I'm not that kind towards others on the team. I'm just kind to you, Eiji, buchou and fukubuchou… and some my friends." Fuji said, still wiping his sweat off with the towel that Ryoma gave him.

"Oh… I understand now…" Ryoma said.

"C'mon. Let's go to the others. I think they're changing clothes to prepare for the Hyotei match. You don't have to change though. You just have to wear the shirt you're wearing now since you're the reserve player… but don't forget to wear your jersey…" Fuji said.

"Ok… you should go and change now… you're playing doubles 2 with Taka-sempai right? That's the first game. You have you have to change…" Ryoma reminded.

"Ok. Thanks for the reminder, Ryoma…" Fuji said, putting down the towel he was holding and running to the changing room.

Ryoma sat down on a bench beside the court. He was feeling uneasy. He never really stayed alone before… even if it was just a few minutes.

A little while later, Fuji ran to where Ryoma was sitting.

"Come on, Ryoma… we're leaving for Hyotei Gakuen…" Fuji said

"Oh, ok…" Ryoma stood up, relieved that his sempai was there.

"I'm so sorry I left you alone. It slipped out of my mind that you didn't like being left alone… I'm really sorry…" Fuji apologized.

"It's ok, Fuji-sempai…" Ryoma said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

They reached the entrance of Hyotei Gakuen after running a good 10 kilometers.

"Man!!! Why do we have to run all the way here when we can use the car?!? I'm so tired!!! Aren't you, Ochibi?" Eiji complained, panting.

"No, not really… what about you, Fuji-sempai?" Ryoma asked his brown-haired sempai who was standing right beside him.

"Me? Not that much… I'm used to running long distances. I used to run 20 kilometers a day…" Fuji said.

"I see…" Ryoma said.

"You guys are abnormal! You're not tired at all?!?!?!?!" Eiji shouted.

"Well, we don't have low stamina like you do…" Fuji said.

"Well SORRY if there's something wrong with my stamina…" Eiji said sarcastically.

"Who's abnormal NOW?" Fuji said slightly laughing.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!" Eiji said, ready to pounce on Fuji and break his bones. But he was just too tired.

"You want a fight? Then you'll get one…" Fuji said.

"Of course you won't fight me. I'm your best friend… and you're afraid that you might hurt someone right? You've always been like that ever since elementary!" Eiji countered.

"Oh yeah?" Fuji said.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!!!" Ryoma screamed. "WE'RE IN HYOTEI! DO YOU WANT TO BE HUMILIATED? OR WORSE, DO YOU WANT BUCHOU TO COME AND LET YOU RUN ALL THE WAY TO SEISHUN AND BACK? That'll be 20 kilometers in all… you want that?"

"Ah! Sorry, Ochibi…" Eiji apologized

"Yeah. I'm sorry too. I'll do my best not to let this happen again…" Fuji promised.

"Yeah… me too." Eiji said.

"Good… now shall we go to the Hyotei tennis courts? I think everyone's waiting for you guys." Ryoma said.

"Okay… let's go." Fuji said, leading them to the courts.

The three of them reached the courts and Eiji gaped at the large court.

"Woah!!! The court looks like a stadium!!! Look at all the bleachers!!! I'm getting really nervous!!!" Eiji said, astonished.

"Calm down, Eiji… you're humiliating us." Fuji said, hiding his face.

Eiji just scoffed.

They made their way to the other Seigaku regulars.

"The match is starting in an hour. Do what you want until then. I also permit you to go out of the campus. But you have to be back early to warm up." Tezuka announced.

"Yes, sir!" everyone on the team said.

"Ne, Fuji, Ochibi, are you gonna go out of the campus?" Eiji asked.

"I have to stay here because Taka-san and I are the doubles pair that will play doubles 2, so we can't leave…" Fuji explained.

"And to practice, he's playing a game against me. It's also a trial play for me. I want to know if I can still play when I'm blind…" Ryoma added.

"Really? You're playing against each other? I guess Fuji has to go easy on you cause you're blind right, Ryoma?" Eiji said.

"Well, I'm playing regularly… just to see how far he can take without eyesight… Ryoma requested this himself. A very smart decision if I may say so…" Fuji said.

"Good luck to you both, then… Fuji, what do you want for lunch? I'll get it for you since you can't go out of the campus." Eiji offered.

"Cheeseburger…" Fuji said while giving his wallet to Eiji. "Thanks, Eiji…"

"Anything else you want?" Eiji asked.

"Nothing else… just a cheeseburger…" Fuji said.

"Ok! I'm off!!!" Eiji said while running out of Hyotei.

When they had their practice match, Ryoma won 7-5…

"I guess you won… all visual tricks won't work against you since you can't see…" Fuji said, panting and wiping off the sweat off of his forehead.

"I think I can still play because I feel the ball moving…" Ryoma said.

"Actually, that happened to me once before… being temporarily blind." Fuji said.

"Really? When?" Ryoma asked.

"A few months back. I was also playing a game against Akaya. Except at that time, he tried to blind me on purpose. I still continued playing because I felt the ball moving. Eventually, I gained eyesight on the same day…" Fuji explained.

"Wow, I can't believe I didn't know this… we were friends since elementary school…" Ryoma said sadly.

"Well, it happened during summer… and I was in 8th grade…" Fuji said.

"Oh, no wonder…" Ryoma said.

"Ok… the game will start in 20 minutes… I better go change into a new shirt…" Fuji said.

"I'll go with you, sempai… I don't want to be left alone…" Ryoma said while tugging Fuji's sweaty shirt.

"Okay then… come on." Fuji said.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Fuji Shuusuke and Echizen Ryoma…" a very familiar voice spoke up from behind the two. "Ore-sama and the other Hyotei regulars will crush all of you…"

"That voice…" Ryoma said.

Fuji plastered on a smile and said "Well, if it isn't Atobe Keigo…"

"Wow, you still remember me? The last time we saw each other was in elementary school…" Atobe said, mocking a surprised look.

"How can I forget the guy who made me wear a maid's uniform for the school festival just because he was the class representative then." Fuji said angrily

"He did that to you too sempai? There was a time when I was in 3rd grade when he took Karupin and I had to wear a girl's puffy ball gown because if I didn't, he wouldn't give her back to me. He took a picture of me in the gown and posted it on the bulletin board across my locker…" Ryoma said, also angry.

"So he did that to a lot of people…" Fuji said openeing his eyes and glaring at Atobe as if saying "Good job" without even opening his mouth.

And Atobe got the message.

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry… that was way back in elementary, I didn't know what I was doing then…" Atobe said. "But wait, am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? How come Ryoma-kun's blind?"

"He was playing a match against Akaya and… well, you know the rest. It happened to you too right?" Fuji said.

"Akaya again? He's too clumsy when it comes to his knuckle serve…" Atobe said.

"So it happened to you too, Atobe-san?" Ryoma said, shocked.

"Well, yeah. I played a game against him a few minutes after Fuji got temporarily blind… we were both blind that day. Our counselor had to give us sticks just so we can make our way to the school bus…" Atobe explained.

"Oh, I see… it's really hard to be blind…" Ryoma said.

"Ya think? But how come our blindness was temporary and Ryoma-kun's not temporary?" Atobe asked Fuji.

"Actually, I'm trying to figure that out myself… maybe because Akaya hit that particular knuckle serve harder than that of a few months ago and it made more impact on Ryoma's head than ours." Fuji said.

"Well, that could be a possibility…" Atobe said.

"Hey you guys, the match is starting in 10 minutes… Fuji-sempai, you still have to change…" Ryoma reminded.

"Ryoma-kun, you're not playing?" Atobe said, surprised.

"I'm a reserve player…" Ryoma said.

"Oh… well then good luck, Shuu…" Atobe said.

"Um… thanks…?" Fuji didn't know what to say because he didn't know weather Atobe was actually wishing him luck, showing off, or being sarcastic.

Then Atobe left. Fuji and Ryoma went to the changing room.

The match started. All the regulars of both schools went to the court, shook hands with one another, and went to their seats.

Fuji and Taka won their match and it was Eiji and Oishi's game next.

Meanwhile… (In the middle of Eiji and Oishi's match…)

Ryoma was walking up the stairs carefully but he lost his balance. He reached out for something to grab onto. Unfortunately, he grabbed onto Momo's hand…

"Let go of me, brat!" Momo said while shaking Ryoma's hand off.

Ryoma let go, slipped, rolled down the stairs, and landed with a thump.

"RYOMA!!!"

Fuji's voice…… that was the last thing he heard before he passed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma gained consciousness and stretched out his hand to feel somebody's hand.

Anybody's hand. He didn't like being left alone, ever since elementary.

He suddenly felt a hand which he recognized. It was his sempai's… Fuji-sempai's

"Ryoma are you awake? Can you hear me? Are you okay?" Fuji flooded Ryoma with questions.

He couldn't help it, he was worried.

"Fuji-sempai…… I'm fine but what happened to the tennis match?" Ryoma asked.

"They continued it. So far, they're playing singles 2." Fuji replied.

"Oh… what about Momoshiro-sempai?" Ryoma asked again.

"Tezuka-buchou said that one we reach Seishun, he has to run 150 laps…" Fuji said.

"Well that's harsh… where are we right now?" Ryoma asked the third time.

"We're in the courts… you're lying down on a bench at the moment…" Fuji said, smiling.

"Oh…" Ryoma said.

"OCHIBI!!!!!" Eiji shouted. "Are you ok, nya?"

"I'm fine now… thanks for worrying about me Kikumaru-sempai, Fuji-sempai." Ryoma said.

"Thank goodness you're ok… we were all worried… well, except for the guys in group 2 over there… they just don't care at all…" Eiji said

"Well, we can't do anything about it, can we?" Ryoma said while sitting up.

"Are you sure you're fine enough to sit up?" Fuji asked.

"Yup… I'm fine, Fuji-sempai. You don't have to worry that much…" Ryoma answered.

"Okay then. Let's go to the others. Buchou and fukubuchou are very worried." Fuji said.

"Ok…" Ryoma said.

Fuji helped Ryoma stand and they went with their other teammates.

"Echizen, are you okay now?" asked Oishi.

"Uhuh… thanks Oishi-sempai." Ryoma answered.

In the end, Seigaku won 4 games to one.

They went back to Seishun and headed to their dorms.

Once they reached their dorm, Fuji asked

"Why are you so sad? Aren't you happy that we won against Hyotei?"

"Well I'm just kinda sad because I didn't get to see Oshitari-kun… we were really close in elementary too… I wonder if he still remembers me…" Ryoma wondered.

"Yuushi still remembers you. He just called me last week to ask for your phone number." Fuji said.

"Really? So he DOES still remember me… I wonder when I'll see him again…" Ryoma wondered once more.

"I'm pretty sure we'll see him and the other Hyotei regulars at the nationals if we work hard enough." Fuji said.

"Okay!!! I'll work even harder than ever!" Ryoma said, pumped up.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

And that's the end of chapter 4! From now on, the shortcut for this fanfic will be 'SnR' ok? Well anyway, after this chapter is a side story on why Ryoma doesn't want to be left alone. It was set back when Ryoma was in elementary school.

Speaking of elementary, just to clear things up… Fuji, Eiji, Ryoma, Atobe, and Oshitari studied in the same elementary school so you can say that they're childhood friends. Yeah… childhood friends…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I'm just really bored… nothing to do.

Again, I am very sorry if the characters are OOC… and I'm sorry for apologizing all the time. Promise, I'll stop now…


	5. side story 1

SnR

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT!!!!!!

Chapter 4 ½: **side story #1- why Ryoma doesn't want to be left alone.**

**Thank you to SADARI for the tips to improve… if ever you're reading this, (but I'm pretty sure you are…) THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Echizen Ryoma was standing in front of his new school. He and his family just came from America and his parents made him go to that particular elementary school. Why? He doesn't know.

By the time he would start school, he would be in second grade. He was nervous. Not VERY nervous… just nervous. He wondered if he would make any friends. He wondered if his classmates would be nice to him. But none of that mattered at the moment…

He opened the school's doors and went in.

Once he went in, he found himself in the middle of a huge crowd of students.

He went straight to the principal's office to register. His parents told him to do just that. After all, he was already seven years old. He could do things like that on his own.

When he went in the principal's office, his eyes widened and his mouth gaped open.

"Uncle!!! You're the principal?" Ryoma said, shocked.

[So THAT'S why mom and dad wanted me to study here…] Ryoma said to himself.

"Yes. I am this school's principal. Your father called me last week to tell me ahead of time that you were enrolling here. Anyway, I am glad that you chose this school an I hope you make a lot of friends, Ryoma-kun." Ryoma's uncle said.

"I hope so too, uncle…" Ryoma said while walking out of the principal's office.

After what seemed like an hour, Ryoma finally found his classroom. He waited for his homeroom teacher to introduce him before he went inside. He was told by his uncle, the principal, that this was how it was done in Japan.

"Class, settle down. I have an announcement to make." Ryoma heard the homeroom teacher say. He knew what he was saying because his dad taught him how to speak Japanese when he was four years old.

The homeroom teacher continued.

"This semester, you will have a new classmate. He is a transfer student from America. Be nice to him, everyone! You may come in now…"

The teacher made a gesture for him to come in and Ryoma obeyed.

Ryoma faced his classmates, bowed low, and said.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Echizen Ryoma desu." Ryoma said, obviously in Japanese.

"Yoroshiku, Echizen. I'm this class'- I mean, your homeroom teacher and also your teacher for mathematics. My name is Matabaki Sasaki. You may call me Matabaki-sensei.

"Hai… yoroshiku…" Ryoma said.

"Wow!!! He can speak Japanese! Cool!" one of the students said, astonished.

"Ok then, Echizen. You can take the seat over there." The teacher pointed at a free seat in the corner near the window. Ryoma went to his seat quietly.

Once he reached his seat and sat down, the boy who was seated next to him said.

"Yoroshiku, Echizen-kun! I'm Takahama Naoto. You can call me Naoto."

"Yoroshiku, Naoto-kun. You can just call me Ryoma." Ryoma replied.

"You speak Japanese? That's pretty cool for an American." Naoto said.

"Well, my dad lived here when he was a kid. He taught me how to speak Japanese when I was four years old." Ryoma explained.

"Woah! Cool! You're so cool Ryoma-kun! And nice too!" Naoto said.

"Not really, Naoto-kun." Ryoma said.

"Well, you're the nicest person I know in this class. Now THAT'S for sure…" Naoto said.

"Really? You think so?" Ryoma said.

"For one thing, you were the first person to talk to me this whole semester…" Naoto explained.

"Who wouldn't? I mean you're really kind… who wouldn't talk to you?" Ryoma said.

"You can count all of our classmates to the list…" Naoto sighed.

"Don't worry. I can help you make friends." Ryoma promised.

"You'd do that? Thanks Ryoma-kun!" Naoto said.

A few minutes after the class finished asking Ryoma questions, and explaining things, class started.

Time swept by so quickly. Before they knew it, it was their last period, which was mathematics. Ryoma was very good with numbers so a lot of his classmates asked help from him.

The bell suddenly rang. A sign that school was over.

"Thanks for explaining the lesson for me, Echizen-kun! It's clearer now. You're really smart, you know that?" Fuyumi, one of his classmates said.

"You're welcome, Fuyumi-chan… but I'm not really THAT smart…" Ryoma said, humbly.

"You ARE! You might even be the smartest person in class! You're just too modest, Echizen-kun… well, I gotta go! Jia matane, Echizen-kun!" Fuyumi said, running as fast as she can. She didn't want to miss the bus.

"Matashta…" Ryoma said while waving goodbye.

On his way home, he passed by a park near the school. He sat on a swing, brought out the bento his mom prepared and started eating it.

A bully came and suddenly took Ryoma's bento.

"Hey! Give that back! It's not your bento!" Ryoma said.

"MAKE me…" the bully said, a smirk showing on his face.

Ryoma was stretching his hands to his limit, jumping as high as he could. But it was useless since the bully was obviously taller than he was.

"Just give it already!" Ryoma shouted.

"I already told you, MAKE me…" the bully said

Ryoma became very tired and helpless.

He suddenly came up with an idea.

He ran as fast as he could to the school's tennis courts and took a tennis racket and of course a ball from a nearby bench.

"Um, excuse me. May I borrow this for a while?" he asked a chinky-eyed boy who was taking down the net on the court.

"You can but I have to go with you. School rules." The brown-haired boy replied.

"I have to go on ahead." Ryoma said.

"Yeah. Go on. But may I know where you're going?" the brown-haired boy asked.

"To a nearby park…" Ryoma anwered while running off. The brown-haired boy followed him. Another boy, a red-haired one, saw his tennis clubmate and decided to run along with him. As soon as they reached the park, they saw a boy, probably seven years old, hit a tennis ball. The ball hit the ground and started spinning up towards the bully's face.

"TWIST SERVE?!?!?!?! Man, that kid's good…" one of the boys said.

The bully let go of Ryoma's bento and it flew into the air. Ryoma caught it in time.

The bully ran for is dear life.

"Wow, he's such a wuss. He's the one who wants me to make him give back y bento… and he calls himself a bully. Wimp…" Ryoma said while picking the ball up and finishing his bento.

"Woah! You're so good! You play tennis at that young age?" the red-haired boy asked while running over to where Ryoma was. The brown-haired boy walked over too.

"Well, my dad taught me how to play tennis when I was four…" Ryoma said.

"Four years old? You started really young… I started when I was six…" the brown-haired boy said, amuzed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Fuji Shuusuke. Fourth grade. Part of the tennis club…"

"And I'm Kikumaru Eiji. Nice to meet you!!! I'm also in fourth grade. Shuu and I are classmates… and I'm also in the tennis club!" the red-haired boy said.

"Then you're both my upperclassmen…(It's better than saying 'sempais' right?) nice to meet you both. I'm Echizen Ryoma. Second grade." Ryoma said.

"You're very impressive… you know how to do a twist serve. Even I can't do that and I'm in the tennis club!" Fuji said.

"Just who is your dad? He must've been a really good tennis player before…" Eiji said.

"My dad's name is Echizen Nanjirou. In his time he was known as-"

"SAMURAI NANJIROU!!!!!!!! You're samurai Nanjirou's son? Sugoi!" Fuji and Eiji shouted in unison.

"You're right! He was known as the famous 'Samurai Nanjirou'. And yes, he's a really good tennis player. You should know that since both of you are from the tennis club…" Ryoma said.

"Oh, we know a great deal about Samurai Nanjirou… too bad he retired… but it feels like an honor being in the presence of his son…" Fuji said.

"Stop. Woah there… I'm not a good tennis player as my dad. I'm just a regular tennis player like both of you…" Ryoma said humbly.

"But you're really good. Only a few kids can do the twist serve… well anyway, did you win any tournaments yet?" Eiji asked.

"Well, I won the U.S. open. Is that counted?" Ryoma said.

"That is SO counted! You won the U.S. open? Cool!" Eiji said, impressed.

"How'd you like joining the tennis club? I'll ask the principal if it's ok…" Fuji offered.

"Oh, no need… my uncle already told me that he was already putting me in the tennis club…" Ryoma said.

"Don't tell me that the SCHOOL PRINCIPAL is your uncle…" Eiji said.

"Yeah… yeah he is…" Ryoma said.

"NO WAY!!! You're so cool!!!!! Not to mention cute! KAWAI!!!!!!!" Eiji said while pinching Ryoma's cheeks.

"Stop it, Eiji. You're scaring Ryoma-kun…" Fuji said.

"Ah! Gomen, gomen…" Eiji said, letting go of Ryoma's cheeks.

"I guess it's ok…" Ryoma said while rubbing his currently red cheeks.

"Well, I'll see you around, Ryoma-kun…" Fuji said.

"See you around, Fuji-sempai, Kikumaru-sempai…" Ryoma said.

"See you Ryoma-chii!" Eiji said. Ryoma just smiled.

The next day…

"Woah! I can't believe you made friends with Fuji-sempai and Kikumaru-sempai! They're the most popular students in school!" Naoto said, slightly shouting.

"Well, they're dad's fans so I can't do anything about it. Besides, what's so wrong about making friends with students from other levels?" Ryoma said.

"There's nothing wrong with it… you're lucky, ya know that?" Naoto said.

"You know, I might be able to introduce you to them…" Ryoma said.

"REALLY? You would do that?" Naoto asked.

"Of course I would! You're my best friend, remember?" Ryoma replied.

A few minutes later, they saw Fuji and Eiji standing in front of their classroom.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S FUJI-SEMPAI AND EIJI-SEMPAI! THEY'RE SO COOL!!!" one of Ryoma's classmates said. "But I wonder what they're doing here?"

"Um, may I please speak to Echizen Ryoma?" Fuji said, standing in front of the door.

"Echizen-kun! How did you get to be friends with Fuji-sempai and Kikumaru-sempai?" one of Ryoma's classmates asked.

"Um… well… it's kinda a long story…" Ryoma said.

"Fine just tell us later…" the same classmate said once more.

Ryoma sighed as he went out of the classroom.

"Ohayo, Ryoma-chii!!!" Eiji said in an upbeat voice.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Ryoma-kun…" Fuji greeted.

"Ohayo sempai…" Ryoma greeted back. "May I ask what you're doing here?"

"We came here to give you your practice regimen and also the schedules for all the practices and club meetings… you know how it is when it comes to tennis, you need hard work." Fuji explained.

"Oh, ok… thanks, Fuji-sempai…" Ryoma said as he took the paper containing all the stuff he needed to know.

"Don't mention it…" Fuji said, smiling.

Meanwhile, in the classroom…(While Ryoma was talking with Fuji and Eiji…)

"I can't believe Echizen's so close with Fuji-sempai and Kikumaru-sempai!!!" one of the girls said.

"And they even call him by his first name!!! That's just unfair…" Naoto said.

As Ryoma went back to the classroom, everyone rushed up to him and started asking how he became friends with Fuji and Eiji. Ryoma told the whole story to everyone…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days went by fast. Ryoma made more and more friends but didn't lose any. Time swept by so fast until that day came.

The day that haunted him in his sleep forever. The day when he lost all hope for living and gained it at the same time…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a cold night. Ryoma stayed late in school because they had a club meting and it lasted for at least two hours. After the meeting, they still had practice matches against each other. And they were equally good so a game lasts for no less than an hour…

After practice, Fuji offered to walk home with Ryoma since their houses weren't that far apart from each other. Ryoma agreed to go with hi since it was nighttime and it was very dark.

While on their way home, they noticed people wearing black masks go in Ryoma's house. Fuji and Ryoma ran as fast as they could. But they were too late… the black masked people had done their job and left the house.

Ryoma's eyes widened at the sight of his parents lying down on the floor dead, drenched in blood. Ryoma screamed in agony and ran to his parents, crying.

Little did he know, there was still one more masked man left behind. He crept up behind him and pulled out a knife.

"Ryoma-kun! Behind you!!!" Fuji shouted, running as fast as he can. But he didn't make it in time. The masked man stabbed Ryoma in the lower left corner of his torso. Fuji punched the man square in the face.

When the man gained consciousness, he stood up and ran out of the house.

"Ryoma-kun, hang in there!" Fuji said, carrying Ryoma and heading towards the nearest hospital.

"Fuji-sempai…" Ryoma said before passing out in Fuji's arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma gained consciousness and opened his eyes.

"Fuji-sempai…?" Ryoma said softly.

"Ryoma-kun! Thank goodness you're alright. I was so worried…" Fuji said, sitting down near Ryoma's bed.

"Um… about your parents…"

"I know… they're dead. Now I have no where to go…" Ryoma said, tears silently rolling down his cheeks.

"Don't worry about that, Ryoma-kun… I promise that I'll ask my parents if you could stay with us. We could ask together…" Fuji said, wiping off Ryoma's tears.

"Really? You would do that Fuji-sempai? Thank you so much! You've been so kind to me ever since we met… how can I ever repay you?" Ryoma said, more tears rolling down from his eyes.

"Hey… don't cry. You don't have to repay me. You just have to show me a happy face. That's all. Boys like you shouldn't cry you know? But today's an exception. You can cry 'till your eyes dry out. I'm here for you." Fuji said.

"Thank you so much Fuji-sempai. And I promise, I'll cheer up soon enough." Ryoma said.

"Well, I'll be here when it happens…" Fuji said, smiling.

Naoto also visited Ryoma in the hospital occasionally. He knew about it because his mom works in the same hospital where Ryoma was admitted.

After a few days, Ryoma got out of the hospital and went back to school.

"Echizen-kun! Are you okay? You've been absent for a few days already. What happened to you?" Takefumi, his classmate asked.

"Uh… well… um… you see………" Ryoma didn't know what to say.

"Don't force him, Takefumi-kun… I know what happened. It's too much for him to say. So don't force him to say it." Naoto said as he stood up from his seat and walked over to Ryoma's side.

"Ryoma-kun, are you okay now? How's the wound?" Naoto whispered.

"I'm fine now. Thanks for worrying about me, Naoto-kun…" Ryoma said softly.

"So what DID happen to Echizen-kun?" Takefumi asked.

"Ryoma-kun, may I tell him?" Naoto asked.

"It's fine with me… I just can't say it. But I'm sure you can…" Ryoma said.

And with that, Naoto explained to their classmates what happened on that day.

"Oh my gosh… are you okay without your parents, Echizen-kun?" Fuyumi said.

"I guess I miss them a lot. But I'm fine now. Fuji-sempai said that boys like me shouldn't cry so I promised him and myself that I wouldn't cry about anything anymore… and my wound healed, so I'll be fine…" Ryoma said, smiling.

"Wow! Echizen-kun, you're really strong and brave!!!" Fuyumi said.

"Thanks, Fuyumi-san…" Ryoma said.

"But where are you gonna stay now that your parents are gone?" Takefumi asked.

"At Fuji-sempai's house. He and I will ask his parents later…" Ryoma said.

"WHAT?!?!? Fuji-sempai's house? No way! You're so unfair, Echizen-kun!!!!!!" one of the girls in the classroom said.

"Well, he's the one who offered a place to stay… of course I couldn't refuse." Ryoma said.

"You have a good point there… well, I guess I can' argue with you…" the same girl said once more.

The teacher came in and all of the students went back to their seats.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class, Fuji went with Ryoma to his, Fuji's, house to ask his parents if Ryoma could stay with them.

They went in the house and found both of Fuji's parents in the living room.

"I'm home…" Fuji said.

"Welcome home, Shuusuke. I see you brought a friend. Hi! What's your name?" Fuji's mother asked.

"Echizen Ryoma desu…" Ryoma said, nodding his head.

"Awww! You're so cute!!!" Fuji's dad said.

"He is, isn't he? Now. Going to the point… we want to ask you if he can stay here with us from now on…" Fuji said.

"May we ask why?" Fuji's dad said.

"Well, let's see… Ryoma-kun, should I tell it? Or should you?" Fuji asked.

"I think it's better if I say it… well, you see… my parents were murdered just yesterday and well, I don't have anywhere to go right now…" Ryoma explained.

"I told him that we could ask you if he could stay with us. And if you refused, I would stay with him for a while in HIS house…" Fuji said.

"Your parents were murdered? Poor kid… of course you can stay here!" Fuji's mom said.

"Really? Thank you so much, Mr. and Mrs. Fuji!" Ryoma said happily.

"We'll treat you as our own… and we can adopt you, since Shuusuke's an only child. He could have someone to talk to when we're not around. But be reminded, Shuusuke. Ryoma's younger than you. Which means that when we're not around, you have to take good care of him. Oh, and one more thing. You don't have to be formal around here. You can call us mom and dad rather than Mr. and Mrs. Fuji…"

"Dad's right, Ryoma-kun… they already adopted you. You don't have to be all formal to them…" Fuji said.

"I'm sorry…" Ryoma said.

"It's fine… but may I just ask one question?" Fuji's dad said.

"What is it?" Ryoma said.

"Well, your last name sounds familiar. I think it's the same as the last name of someone I idolize. But I ay be wrong, so can you tell me who your father is?" Fuji's dad asked.

"Um… his name is Echizen Nanjirou…" Ryoma said.

"I knew it! No wonder your name sounds familiar. I'm a huge fan of the samurai!" Fuji's dad exclaimed.

"Oh really? I bet he appreciates that right now. He had a lot of fans before but I don't think they're fans of his anymore…" Ryoma said.

"Well, it would be great if I adopted Echizen Nanjirou's son… and you're so cute too…" Fuji's dad said, smiling…

"Sorry dad, Ryoma-kun. But I have to cut your conversation short. I think it's time Ryoma-kun should see his new room. So may we go to my room so he could check it out?" Fuji said.

"Sure thing. Wouldn't want to make you wait much longer." Fuji's dad said.

And at that, Fuji and Ryoma went upstairs to their room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ne, Ryoma-kun. Can you promise me something?" Fuji said as he gestured Ryoma to sit next to him on the bed.

"What promise?" Ryoma said, sitting beside Fuji.

"Promise me that you'll never call me 'nii-san' ok? 'cause I would like it better if you call me by my name. I feel better that way, you see… and we're not really brothers right?" Fuji explained.

"Sure. I promise. But only if you promise back." Ryoma said.

"Ok. What's the promise I have to make?" Fuji said.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me alone, ever… I don't think I would be comfortable whenever I'm alone. Especially now that I don't have my parents anymore. At least when you're around, I can feel safer…" Ryoma said.

"Ok… I promise." Fuji said.

And they pinky swore on that.

EVER SINCE THEN, RYOMA LIVED WITH THE FUJI FAMILY. EVEN UNTIL NOW.

ALSO SINCE THEN, RYOMA ALWAYS CLUNG ONTO FUJI…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

SIDE STORY #1 FINISHED!!!!!

I'm really sorry for the late update… I don't really have a lot of time for writing, but I'm trying my best!!! So don't stop reading my fanfics!!!!!!

Anyways, for the fans of Echizen Nanjirou, I am very sorry that I made him die… I just needed a good storyline, ya know what I mean? So I'm very sorry to the Nanjirou fans who DON'T want him dead…

And to clear things up (AGAIN)…

Echizen Ryoma DID NOT win the U.S. open when he was SEVEN… he won the U.S. open when he was TWELVE!!! Kapeesh???

Also, Fuji Shuusuke isn't an only child. But I think you know that already…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you very much… ( personally, I think that was a decent amount of exclamation points to actually make you review. :D)

Just so you know… Sempai-tachi no Ryoma-kun has 17 chapters including two side stories. And I'm trying my best to finish them all…

It's just torture 'cause I got a LOT of fanfics to work on… :((

please help me!!! T . T

You can help by reviewing at least once and add this story to favorites :))

I would like to say "THANK YOU" to everyone who reviewed on this fanfic and the other fanfics I published…


	6. the return

SnR!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT… (aww, I miss typing long disclaimers... too bad…)

I'm sorry for the really late update… I have dance lessons here so I don't really have time to publish. :( so I'm really really sorry for the late update…

CHAPTER 5: the return of an old friend…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naoto… Naoto. Wake up. We're landing. We're in Japan, Naoto. Doesn't it give you memories? It's been four and a half years since we left Japan to go to America. Don't you miss your friends?" Mrs. Takahama said, her son just woke up from sleeping in the plane during the whole flight.

Who wouldn't sleep? They left for the flight at three in the morning!

A few minutes later, they found themselves in the airport, waiting for their luggage.

"I'm not even sure if my friends are still here. And how am I sure that they go to the same middle school where I'm going?" Naoto said grumpily.

The day before, Takahama Naoto's mom received the news that she and her son had to go back to Japan because her boss reassigned her to the Japanese headquarters.

After they got their belongings, they got a cab and headed to their new apartment. Apparently, they sold their house when they left, not thinking of ever coming back.

Naoto took a bath and changed into the uniform the school sent him. After, he and his mom took another cab to go to his new school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are! Seishun Gakuen. I hear it's a very good school. A lot of smart people. Also good at sports. It has a tennis club with top-notch players as regulars to represent the school, playing against other schools. And they have a ragular who's only in his first year here and I hear he's as good as the captain! Pretty cool for a twelve-year old…" Naoto's mom said.

"Why should I be interested in tennis?" Naoto asked.

"Oh, I don't know. It's the IN thing right now you know? You should give it a shot. You done nothing but read and study. You gotta go out more…" his mom said once more.

Naoto sighed and got out of the cab.

"Have a good day at school! Make lots of friends!" his mom said, sticking her head out of the window and waving goodbye.

"That's close to impossible, mom…" Naoto said softly as he went in the campus of his new school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes after he had gone in the campus, he got lost while looking for the principal's office.

He went up to the nearest person he could see and asked him where the principal's office was.

The boy looked up and opened his eyes in shock.

"Naoto-kun? Is that you?" Fuji said, eyes still open wide.

Naoto's mouth gaped open.

"Fuji-sempai?!?!?!" Naoto shouted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I never even guessed that Fuji-sempai studied here. I thought I'd never see any of you again… and by saying 'any of you' I mean you, Ryoma-kun, Kikumaru-sempai, and the rest who I knew when I was here a few years back…" Naoto said.

"Same here…" Fuji agreed.

"Well, here we are! The principal's office. I'll see you around, Naoto-kun!" Fuji said as they neared a room that has a plaque on the door saying 'PRINCIPAL'. "Good luck on your first day, Naoto-kun…"

"Thanks, Fuji-sempai…" Naoto said, a weak smile spread across his face.

Naoto went in the room and started registering.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm… I wonder where my classroom is…" Naoto thought aloud.

After around fifteen minutes, Naoto finally found the classroom he was looking for.

He stood outside the classroom door waiting for the teacher to announce that he was here.

The homeroom teacher looked to his left and saw Naoto sanding outside.

"He's here…" The teacher said to himself.

"Class I'd like to announce something. Go back to your seats please. Starting today, you will have a new classmate. He's Japanese but he just recently moved back from the States. Be nice to him." The teacher announced.

Naoto entered the room and faced his classmates.

"My name is Takahama Naoto. Nice to meet you all. I hope we get along well." Naoto said, bowing deeply.

"You can call me Hayashi-sensei. I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year." The teacher said, smiling in Naoto's direction.

"Yoroshiku, Hayashi-sensei." Naoto smiled back.

"He's so cute!!!" one of the girls in the class said.

"No way are you getting him, he's mine!" another girl said.

All the girls gathered around Naoto. (Which made him suffocate. But it was kinda worth it for him…)

-------------------------------------------------------------

Amongst all the ruckus, Ryoma was lying down on his desk, sleeping.

Tezuka gave him too much to do the other night. He was simply tired. But he knew that he would be in trouble by sleeping but he just couldn't help it. He couldn't resist sleeping. He was just too tired.

"ECHIZEN! YOU KNOW I DO NOT TOLERATE YOU SLEEPING IN CLASS! You better have a good explanation for this…" Hayashi shouted. His arms crossed on his chest.

Ryoma jot up from his former lying position.

"Tezuka-buchou gave me too much work to do yesterday at practice so I slept late. But I had to wake up early today for morning practice… I'm very sorry sensei." Ryoma explained.

"Very well, just don't make it happen again." Hayashi said.

"Takahama-kun. You can sit next to Echizen since it's the only seat available right now."

"Wait, Echizen, as in Echizen RYOMA?!?!?" Naoto got away from all the girls who blocked his view. Apparently, he didn't hear a word of Ryoma and his sensei's conversation a few seconds ago.

"That voice… is he a new student?" Ryoma asked, standing up, he almost tripped but somehow regained his balance.

"Yes. Since you were sleeping a while ago, you didn't hear the news about your new classmate. His name is--"

"Naoto-kun, it's been a long time… how was America?" Ryoma cut his teacher off.

"It's nice to see you again, Ryoma-kun. It's been four and a half years to be exact. I thought I'd never see you again… now I see I'm mistaken." Naoto said, smiling.

"You? Mistaken? That's a surprise… last time I checked, you were smarter than me…" Ryoma said, chuckling a bit.

"I'll just take care of something in the faculty room. Chat all you want until I get back." Hayashi announced.

"Hai, Hayashi-sensei!" everyone shouted in unison.

Ryoma sat back down in his desk seat.

"Echizen-kun, you know the new guy?" one of his classmates asked.

"He's my best friend. Ever since elementary actually. But we lost contact after he moved to America four and a half years ago." Ryoma explained.

"Oh… I see… you must be really happy right now…" he said again.

"Very…" Ryoma said.

"You know I never really thought that you were studying here. Fuji-sempai never told me…" Naoto said, walking to the desk next to Ryoma's.

"You saw Fuji-sempai a while ago?" Ryoma said, a shocked tone in his voice.

"Yeah. This morning. I got lost on the way to the principal's office…" Naoto said, scratching his head a bit.

"I'm not surprised…" Ryoma said, smiling.

"Kikumaru-sempai studies here too…"

"Oh really? I wanna see him. I haven't seen him in a long time… does he still say 'nya' all the time? Is he still as hyper?" Naoto asked.

"I can tell you, he never changed. Except for the fact that he grew taller and MORE hyper. But everything else is the same. His hair style, his eye color, everything."

"Oh…"

They heard some people fighting in the hallway.

"I see the senior bullies have come…" Ryoma said. Realizing that they were harassing underclassmen AGAIN…

"Ne, Fukuda-san." Ryoma motioned to face the girl who was sitting beside him.

"What is it, Ryoma-kun? Do you need something?" the girl named Fukuda said.

"Yeah. Can you bring out my tennis ball and racket? And can you lead me outside please? Oh and get your tennis ball and racket too. I might need some help with those bullies I assume they're two this time. You're the only one here besides me who could do advanced tennis moves…" Ryoma said, standing up.

"Aye aye, captain…" Fukuda said as she got two tennis balls and rackets out of two separate tennis bags and helped Ryoma out of the classroom and into the corridor.

Ryoma was right about them being two people. And both of them were too engulfed in their bullying that they didn't even notice they were there…

"Fukuda-san, at the count of three, we both do a twist serve towards those two. You take the one on the left. I'll take the one on the right." Ryoma explained.

"Roger that…" Fukuda said, giving a tennis racket and a ball to Ryoma.

"Get ready… one… two…"

Fukuda gripped her racket tight.

"THREE!"

Ryoma and Fukuda threw the tennis balls in the air and hit them at the same time.

The tennis balls started spinning on the floor and flew up towards the bullies' faces.

"Woah! Where did that come from?" one of the two said, successfully dodging the ball. (Though it was a close call…) the other one though, got hit smack in the face by the ball Ryoma hit.

"Nice shot, Ryoma-kun…" Fukuda said, smiling.

"Thanks…"

"You better stop this or you'll get hit in the face just like your friend over there… you never know what we can do you know…"

"I-I'm sorry… I-I-I won't bother you guys anymore…"

The bully started running on the opposite direction.

"That was amazing…" Ryoma exclaimed. "I could never say that in front of anyone at all…"

"I get used to it… I defend my little sister when her classmates bully her… I got used to it I guess…" Fukuda replied.

---------------------------------------------AT THE SAME TIME IN THE CLASSROOM-----

"Does that happen a lot? You know, bullies coming, Ryoma-kun and Fukuda-chan defending the bullied…" Naoto asked.

"Yup… it happens… and when it does, they're here to help…"

"WOAH! THEY'RE SO IN SYNCH! I never knew that Fukuda-chan was so good in tennis. She might even be as good as Echizen! Too bad the girl's tennis club can't compete against other schools…" one of them said. "And Echizen even hit that guy's face even if he's blind!"

"Well, that's not surprising since he joined our elementary school's tennis club when he was in second grade…" Naoto said.

"Really? Cool…"

Ryoma and Fukuda went back in the classroom.

"That was so cool! How'd you guys do that???"

"It's nothing, really…" Ryoma said.

"Ne, Fukuda-san… can you help me go back to my seat?"

"Sure! Come on…" Fukuda said.

Ryoma stretched out his hand and Fukuda held it tight so he wouldn't fall.

They reached his seat and Ryoma sat down.

"Thanks Fukuda-san…"

"No problem…" Fukuda said smiling (Even though she knew Ryoma couldn't see her…)

"Hey, Ryoma-kun. Who is she?" Naoto asked, elbowing his friend.

"Her name is Nakamichi Fukuda. She helps me whenever I need anyone… she was one of my classmates in fourth grade."

"Nice to meet you, Takahama-kun… what Ryoma-kun said is true. I help him whenever I can. Especially now that he's temporarily blind. You see we're really close friends. That's one reason why I help him. Another reason is that he's my seatmate." Fukuda said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you too, Nakamichi-san… but please just call me Naoto…"

"Same here… you could call me by my first name too… I don't mind…" Fukuda smiled again.

"Ryoma-kun, may I ask you something?" Naoto said, sitting down in his own seat.

"Sure. Anything…"

"How'd you become blind?" Naoto asked.

At the mention of the topic, all of the people in the class gathered around Naoto, Ryoma, and Fukuda's seats.

"I see everyone wants to know why…" Fukuda exclaimed.

"Really? It's a good thing I'm blind right now… if I wasn't I would be kinda embarrassed…"

"Of course we want to know why…" one of his classmates said.

"Well, I was playing a tennis match with Kirihara Akaya of Rikkai. In the middle of the game, Akaya-kun hit his knuckle serve too hard and it hit my head. That's how it happened…" Ryoma explained.

There was a moment of silence. As if they were all taking it in.

Fukuda broke the silence a few minutes later.

"I've heard of Kirihara Akaya's Knuckle serve. He's famous for it but he tends to get clumsy with it… sometimes, he even blinds people on purpose using that serve." she said.

"Fukuda-chan, you're part of the girl's tennis team right?" Naoto perked up.

"Yup…"

"Too bad the girl's tennis team can't compete… and she's really good in tennis too… actually, she's as good as me if not better…" Ryoma said.

"I'm not THAT good… you're obviously better than me, Ryoma-kun…" Fukuda said, flattered.

"Anyway, going back to the topic. Atobe-san and Fuji-sempai both were temporarily blinded because of Akaya-kun also."

"How did you know that, Echizen-kun?" another classmate said.

"Naoto-kuun, Atobe-san, Oshitari-kun, Fuji-sempai, Kikumaru-sempai, and I went to the same elementary school and we're very close until now. Even if we don't see each other that much, we keep in touch…" Ryoma explained.

"Wow! I still can't get over that fact that the new guy's friends with the most popular students here and in Hyotei Gakuen! It's hard for us even to get close to them, let alone talk to them…" one of them said.

"Ryoma-kun? POPULAR? You have got to be kidding me…" Naoto said, chuckling.

"Stop it, Naoto-kun… it's not impossible for me to become popular you know… you should've been popular in elementary. You're a lot smarter than me. There are two reasons why I'm popular: one is that I became a regular in the tennis club and two is because I'm good in academics… and it's not like I WANT to be popular… it's tiring you know…" Ryoma said, a slight sulk in his voice.

"Gomen, gomen… please don't give a sermon. It's just that you weren't that popular in elementary…" Naoto apologized.

"Anyone can be popular if they want to… in my case, you just have to realize that whatever you're doing is fun…" Ryoma said, smiling.

"I guess that's true…" Naoto smiled back.

Hayashi entered the classroom.

"Enough with the chit chat class… go back to your seats please."

"Hai Hayashi-sensei!!!" Everyone shouted as they sat in their seats.

And they began their class.

--------------------------AFTER CLASSES (Before afternoon tennis practice)------------

"Naoto-kun… Fukuda-san and I are going to go to our tennis practices. Do you want to go with us?"

"Sorry, Ryoma-kun. I can't. I have to go to the faculty room. Hayashi-sensei wants my help with the pre-test scores… he couldn't get anyone else's help since they have club activities and such." Naoto explained.

"Aww. We really wanted to show you around…" Fukuda said.

"I'm really sorry you guys…"

"I guess it can't be helped… I'll just tell Kikumaru-sempai that you're here. Though I'm pretty sure he already knows… but you have to go with us sometime alright?" Ryoma said.

"Yeah… we can't force you. Teachers need help occasionally… and Ryoma-kun's right. You should come with us sometime." Fukuda said.

"Ok then… I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Naoto said, walking to the faculty room.

"Bye…" Ryoma said waving goodbye.

"I'll see you in class, Naoto-kun!" Fukuda said waving goodbye too.

"C'mon Ryoma-kun! Let's go to the courts. We don't wanna be late for practice…" Fukuda said, grabbing Ryoma's hand and started running.

---------------------------------WHEN THEY REACHED THE TENNIS COURTS------------

"We're here Ryoma-kun..."

"Thanks for bringing me here Fukuda-san."

"Don't mention it! I'll see you tomorrow, Ryoma-kun…" Fukuda said.

"Hi there Fukuda-chan… can you tell your team's buchou that your coach will be late? I mean you ARE the fukubuchou right?" Fuji said, walking over to where they were.

"Yes. I'm the fukubuchou… I'll announce that to the girl's team members. Thanks for telling me, Fuji-sempai…" Fukuda said

"It's no problem at all. And thanks for bringing Ryoma here. I couldn't fetch him today. Our sensei plans to give our class a pop quiz so she wanted me to help her with the questionnaire… I'm very sorry, Ryoma…"

"It's okay, Fuji-sempai… I'm just lucky Fukuda-san brought me here…"

"Okay… nice to see you, Fuji-sempai… I have to go now. See you, Ryoma-kun. Fuji-sempai…" Fukuda waved goodbye and started running to the girl's changing room.

"Ryoma, we're starting in fifteen minutes. You better change into comfortable clothes…" Fuji said.

"Ok… thanks for reminding me, Fuji-sempai…" Ryoma said, going in the locker room. (They were right in front of it by the way :)) )

------------------------------------AFTER RYOMA CHANGED------------------------------------

"OCHIBI!!!!!!!!!" Eiji said, glomping on Ryoma.

"Itte… s-sempai p-please let go…… c-can't b-breathe… " Ryoma said.

"Ah! Gomen gomen…" Eiji apologized.

Ryoma was practically gasping for breath once Eiji let go of him.

"Ne ne ne ne… Naoto-kun's back here right???" Eiji asked excited.

"Yeah… actually, he just recently became my classmate…" Ryoma replied.

"Really? I wanna see him, nya!!! I haven't seen him in a long time…" Eiji said.

"Don't worry, Kikumaru-sempai. I'll tell him to come with me to practice sometime." Ryoma said reassuringly.

"Honto??? Arigato na, Ryo-chan!!!" Eiji said, almost shouting.

"I told you not to call me 'Ryo-chan' when we're at practice…" Ryoma said, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Sorry… I just can't help it…" Eiji apologized once more.

Ryoma sighed.

---------------------------------------------AFTER A FEW MINUTES---------------------------------------

"EVERYONE! ATTENTION PLEASE!" Tezuka said, the usual stoic expression shown on his face. "FORM YOUR LINES NOW!"

"Hai, buchou!" everyone said in unison as they started forming their lines.

When they settled down in their lines, Tezuka started announcing their activities during today's practice.

"TODAY WE WILL HAVE PRACTICE MATCHES AGAINST EACH OTHER.

FIRST YEARS AGAINST FIRST YEARS, SCOND YEARS AGAINST SECOND YEARS, AND THIRD YEARS AGAINST THIRD YEARS. WITH AN EXCEPTION FOR ALL REGULARS. THEY WILL HAVE SEPARATE MATCHES. THE REGULARS' MATCHES WILL BE POSTED ON THE BULLETIN BOARD IN A FEW MINUTES. REGULARS HAVE THIRTY MINUTES TO PREPARE. TO THE REST, PICK YOUR OPPONENTS AND START YOUR MATCHES. NO PLAYING ON COURTS A AND B. THE REGULARS WILL USE THOSE COURTS. That is all…" Tezuka had the usual loud enough voice for everyone to hear.

"HAI BUCHOU!" everyone shouted once more before heading to the courts and the locker room.

--------------------------------------------AFTER THIRTY MINUTES-----------------------------------

The regulars gathered around the bulletin board to check out who they were playing against.

THIS WAS THE ARRANGEMENT:

Oishi Suichirou VS. Kaidou Kaoru- court A

Kikumaru Eiji VS. Inui Sadaharu- court B

Echizen Ryoma VS. Momoshiro Takeshi- court A

Fuji Shuusuke VS. Kawamura Takashi- court B

*Tezuka Kunimitsu will not be permitted to play due to his injury*

"Eh?!?!?! I'm playing against Inui?!? That's a game almost IMPOSSIBLE to win!!!" Eiji shouted in greif.

"I have gathered enough data on Eiji for the past few will indeed be fun…" Inui said, his glasses gleaming creepily.

"Your data tennis creeps me out, Inui…" Eiji said.

"I guess Tezuka-buchou still won't play… I wonder when he can play again…" Ryoma said.

"Think of it this way: no one will get beaten without mercy by buchou… just the thought of the Tezuka zone sends shivers down the spine…" Fuji said.

"You have a point there, Fuji…" Oishi popped up out of nowhere.

"Of course I do…" Fuji said in a know-it-all tone.

"Yeah, yeah… we know that you always have a point Mr. know-it-all…" Eiji said sarcastically.

--------- A FEW MINUTES LATER (start of the practice matches of the regulars)----------

"Let's do our best, Kaidou. i'm not going easy on you, remember that…" Oishi said.

"Neither am I…" Kaidou hissed.

"GAME SET MATCH! OISHI SERVICE PLAY" the referee said, starting the game.

15-LOVE

15-15

30-15

40-15

14-30

"GAME OISHI! One game to love." the referee announced.

LOVE-15

LOVE-30

15-30

30-30

40-30

40-40

"GAME KAIDOU"

(For some purposes, the game will be shortened a bit… :) )

"GAME OISHI! Three games to one."

"GAME KAIDOU!"

"GAME KAIDOU! Three games all."

"GAME KAIDOU"

"GAME OISHI! Four games all!"

"GAME KAIDOU"

"GAME OISHI! Five games all."

"GAME OISHI! Six games to five."

"MATCH POINT! Oishi to serve."

15-LOVE

15-15

15-30

30-40

40-40

The students who were watching the match were screaming

"ONE MORE POINT! ONE MORE POINT!"

[Now's not the time to give up…] Kaidou said to himself.

Sweat dropped from Oishi's forehead.

"GAME KAIDOU!" the referee said.

"TIE BREAK! Kaidou to serve."

0-1

1-1

1-2

2-2

2-3

3-3

4-3

5-3

5-4

5-5

6-5

6-6

7-6

7-7

8-7

8-8

8-9

"GAME SET AND MATCH! WON BY KAIDOU KAORU! Seven games to six." The referee announced, letting a sigh break out. A sign that he was exhausted.

Oishi and Kaidou went over to the net to shake hands.

"Good game…" Oishi said. "Congratulations, Kaidou…"

"Thanks…" Kaidou said, letting go of Oishi's hand and walking away from the net.

"Just as I thought. I need to make my playing ability for both singles and doubles even… I have to train more…" Oishi said softly to himself while making his way to the changing room.

"Ne, Oishi! How was your game? Sorry, I didn't get to watch. My match was the same time as yours…" Eiji said, running to where his doubles partner was.

"It's ok… well, I lost to Kaidou. And you? How was your game Eiji?" Oishi asked.

"Well, of course I lost to Inui… his data tennis is just too much. The only ones who can beat him are Fuji, Renji-kun, buchou, and Ryo-ch- I mean Ryoma…" Eiji said sadly.

"Actually, I haven't played a single game against Inui at all…" Oishi said.

"Well, consider yourself lucky…" Eiji said.

"I guess I will…" Oishi said chuckling.

-----------------------------------------THE NEXT MATCHES PASSED-----------------------------------------------

Ryoma won against Momo. (obviously)

Fuji won against Taka-san.

"Next time I WILL win against him. Mark my words…" Momo said as he stormed out of the courts.

"I guess Momoshiro-sempai's grudge on me became worse…" Ryoma said.

"Well, you got that right…" Fuji said sarcastically.

Ryoma sighed deeply.

"Hey… don't let it get to you. You understand?" Fuji said while patting Ryoma's head.

"I'll try…" Ryoma said smiling slightly.

"Now that's the Ryoma I know…" Fuji said smiling.

Both of them walked to their dorm.

Fuji opened the door to their dorm only to find a surprise.

"Naoto-kun! What are you doing here?" Fuji asked the boy who was sitting on the floor.

"Eh? Naoto-kun's here?" Ryoma said following Fuji in the room.

"Ah! Sorry, I forgot to tell you guys earlier. The principal said that I'm going to stay here from now on because he said that it would be better if I stayed with people I already know…" Naoto explained.

"But our dorm's cramped as it is…" Fuji complained.

"We can't do anything about it. It IS the principal's orders. You know him, he can ban us from the Kanto tournament in the snap of his finger…" Ryoma tried to make a point.

"That's true… fine, I can't refuse… welcome to your new room! Wait here... I'll get the spare sofa from the other room…" Fuji said, leaving the room for a few minutes and after, he was pulling in a small convertible couch and set aside the desk to make room for it.

"There! Sorry if it's uncomfortable. It's the only one I could find…" Fuji said.

"No! It's fine! I mean it's better than sleeping on the floor like you guys. Are you sure you don't want to use the couch?

"We're fine Naoto-kun." Fuji said.

"We got used to sleeping on the floor." Ryoma said.

"Thanks then…" Naoto said.

"You're welcome…" Fuji and Ryoma said at the same time.

The three of them slept peacefully that night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank goodness it's finally done… I was really worried that I couldn't finish it cuz as you can see, this chapter was the longest I ever wrote…

*sigh*

I feel like my brain's gonna explode!!!

Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed to this fanfic! Again, I'm sorry to the ones who were waiting for the next chapter for so long… I'm really really sorry…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you… :D


	7. Ryoma's bday

SnR

disclaimer: if i had owned PoT, there would be more thrill pair, pillar pair, platinum pair, and cat pair moments... XD but it belongs to Takeshi Konomi-sama!!!! You rule Konomi-sama!

warning: MAJOR OOCness!!!

author's note: hey everyone! Chapter six is up! (and NO, i'm not confused with the chapter numbers...)

So sorry for the late update again... Oh and the math stuff that are included are very true... (they were my lessons last year and i still remember them so i just put them here... :D sorry if it becomes boring...)

there are a lot of parenthesises so it could get kinda annoying... Other than that, PLEASE ENJOY!!!

oh by the way, the words in the brackets mean they're thoughts kay?

THIS STORY IS NOT BETA'D!!!!! so i'm sorry if there are wrong spellings and grammar and such... :D

chapter 6: Ryoma's birthday

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma woke up to the feeling of Fuji's hand going through his hair.

"Ohayo gusaimas, Ryoma-kun... Tanjobi omedatou." Fuji said, quietly.

Ryoma stretched out his hand and felt his sempai's hand. A sign that Fuji was sitting down beside him.

"Arigato gusaimas, Fuji-sempai. But you promised right?" Ryoma said.

"I know. But is it wrong to greet you happy birthday?" Fuji asked, smiling.

"I guess not... But don't tell anyone, ok?" Ryoma said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I know... I promised, didn't i? But why don't you want to tell anyone that it's your birthday anyway?" Fuji said.

"I don't want to tell you why..." Ryoma said.

"Fine, dont... But don't make such a big deal about it kay?" Fuji said, patting Ryoma's head.

"A big deal about what?" Naoto asked, just waking up and rubbing his eyes.

"Naoto-kun... I want you to promise me that you won't tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE, that today is my birthday. Got it?" Ryoma said, standing up.

"I don't have a choice on this, don't I?" Naoto said.

"I don't think so. No..." Ryoma said.

"Okay then..." Naoto said.

"Thank goodness..." Ryoma said, plopping down on the fuuton and leaning on Fuji's shoulder.

"I told you not to make such a big deal about it..." Fuji said, putting his arm around Ryoma.

"Suman... I just can't help it..." Ryoma said.

"Come on. It's almost time for morning practice. Let's go to the bathroom. I need to give you a bath again." Fuji said.

"Okay then..." Ryoma said, getting up.

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! Fuji-sempai, YOU GIVE RYOMA-KUN A BATH?!?!" Naoto shouted hysterically.

"Yeah. Who else would? He's blind. I mean who else would help him take a bath?" Fuji asked.

"Well that makes sense... But why YOU?" Naoto asked again.

"Because i'm his room mate. And before you ask why I'm his room mate, here's the answer: because Ryoma has been living with me and my family ever since he was in second grade and I was the one taking care of him ever since. That's why the principal put us in the same room. You satisfied with the answer?" Fuji replied.

"Sorry for being so nosy..." Naoto said.

"It's ok, Naoto-kun." Ryoma said, going in the bathroom with Fuji by his side.

After a few minutes, they finished taking a bath.

"Hard as always..." Fuji complained while helping Ryoma put his clothes on.

"This is the millionth time I said this but... I'm really sorry Fuji-sempai..." Ryoma said.

"Daijobu da yo na... And i have my rewards..." Fuji smirked as he finished dressing Ryoma up.

"Fuji-sempai's a certified PERVERT..." Naoto said from outside the bathroom door.

"Eh?" Ryoma said innocently.

"Don't mind him, Ryoma..." Fuji said.

[I can't believe he heard that...]

"It's always gonna be like this, isn't it?" Ryoma said, sighing.

"Pretty much, yeah... At least until you can see again..." Fuji said

"Thanks Fuji-sempai... You've been helping me ever since when my parents were..."

Ryoma fell speechless.

"Don't force yourself... You'll end up being traumatized for the rest of your life... Don't talk about it if you don't want to... And don't be afraid. You know i'm here..." Fuji said as they went out of the bathroom.

"Hontoni Arigatou, Fuji-sempai..." Ryoma said.

A few minutes later, Fuji and Ryoma went off to their morning practice.

"Ne, Fujiko! Can i talk to you for a bit?" Eiji shouted.

"Sure..." Fuji said, walking over to Eiji.

"What is it?"

"Anou... I need advice. You know, from my best friend... Friendly advice..." Eiji said.

"Ok...? You want advice from me?" Fuji said.

"Yeah..." Eiji said.

"Okay, fine..." Fuji said.

"Well... You see, I have this friend.................. He really likes someone. But that someone is the same gender as my friend, and to top it all off, my friend's best friend also likes the person my friend likes... And he asked ME for help but I don't know what to tell him. What do you think? Do you even understand what I just said?" Eiji said.

"I understand it perfectly. And if I were your friend, I would confess. And also tell my best friend to buzz off..." Fuji said.

"Thanks for the advice. I'll tell my friend that..." Eiji said.

"No problem..." Fuji said, walking away.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked for advice from you... It's just IMPOSSIBLE, Fuji. How can I tell YOU to buzz off... You spent more time with Ryoma than I did. Of course you won't just hand him over... and I don't even have the courage to confess to him. It's just hopeless..." Eiji said under his breath as Fuji walked away.

--------------------------------------

After practice, Ryoma went to his classroom quietly with Fuji-sempai by his side, guiding him.

"It's Echizen-kun! He's coming!!! And he's with Fuji-sempai!" one of the girls said.

"Group 1, go out to the hallway to offer him help!" she said again.

"Hai, taichou!!!" the girls in 'group a' said, running out of the door into the hallway. (note: they're some weird fangirl club for Ryoma and the other popular students in Seishun Gakuen...)

"Ohayo gusaimasu, Echizen-kun!!! Ohayo gusaimasu Fuji-sempai!!!" the girls said, running to where Ryoma was and bowing low while greeting them.

"Ohayo..." Ryoma said, staring at a nearby wall (though i don't know how to put this since he's blind...)

"Ohayo gusaimas..." Fuji said, smiling as always.

"May i bring your bag to the classroom?" one of the girls said.

"No, you don't have to..." Ryoma said, tightening his grip on his bag.

"Are you saying that I'm not good in helping Ryoma? Hmm?" Fuji said, smiling once more. But that smile was a creepy, intimidating smile...

"We didn't mean to say it like that, Fuji-sempai... We're very sorry." the girl said once more.

"If you don't mind, can you go back to your classroom? I have to talk to Ryoma for a minute..." Fuji requested.

"Hai..." another girl said as they ran back to their classroom.

"Thanks, Fuji-sempai..." Ryoma said.

"Ne Ryoma, may I ask you something?" Fuji said.

"Sure... What is it?" Ryoma said.

"What would you do if another guy likes you?" Fuji asked.

"EH? Why would you ask that question?" this time Ryoma asked.

"Just curious..." Fuji replied.

"Well, I dunno... depends on the person I guess..."

"i see...... Well thanks for answering that question honestly..." Fuji said.

"why do you ask?" Ryoma said.

"i was just worried about something Eiji told me earlier... But it's no big deal... Now get in the classroom. Your friends are waiting..." Fuji said.

"Jia ne, Fuji-sempai..." Ryoma said.

"Aa..." Fuji said.

Ryoma went in the classroom and stopped after he bumped the teacher's table.

"ohayo, Echizen!" one of his classmates said.

"ohayo gusaimas..." Ryoma said.

"come on, Ryoma-kun. Your seat's over here." Fukuda said, holding his hand to lead him to his desk.

Three people from the girl's tennis club were staring at her.

"Look at her. Holding Echizen-sama's hand on her own free will... She doesn't have any right to even touch Echizen-sama... And she even calls him by his first name... Just because she's good in tennis, doesn't mean she could be close to Echizen-sama like that..." one of the three snorted.

"I know what we could do to make her regret touching Echizen-sama..." the second one said.

"Oh really? What is it?" the third one said.

And at that, the second girl told them her plan and all three of them decided that they would do their plan during lunch break.( they decided to blackmail her with something but they didn't know what so they had to spend the time before lunch to figure it out...)

Once Ryoma reached his seat, Naoto stood up from his and whispered something in Ryoma's ear.

"Fine. But only tell her okay?" Ryoma said.

"Tell who what?" Fukuda asked.

"Fukuda-san. Whatever Naoto-kun will tell you, you must keep it a secret from everyone. Ok?" Ryoma said.

"Ok... Sure..." Fukuda said.

Naoto whispered something in Fukuda's ear.

"No way... Seriously??? Why don't you want to tell anybody this?" Fukuda said softly.

"I have my reasons... Now promise me you won't tell a soul..." Ryoma said.

"I promise..." Fukuda said, smiling.

A few minutes after they settled down, math class started.

Since Ryoma and Fukuda are both good with numbers and the current lesson was familiar to them, the two were assigned to help their classmates understand the current lesson because their teacher was absent.

"Echizen-kun. What are permutations and how do you solve for them?" one of his classmates asked.

"Permutations are a set of numbers in which order is important..." Ryoma explained.

After explaining the description of a permutation, Ryoma gave examples and helped them solve them.

In the other side of the class, Fukuda was doing the same, but with a different lesson.

"Fukuda-san. I don't get it. How is angle BDC adjacent to angle ADB? What are adjacent angles anyway? Please explain..." one of them said.

"Well, because they both have a common side. That's what adjacent angles are supposed to be. Two angles that have a common side and a common vertex." Fukuda explained.

"Thanks, Fukuda-san. It's clearer now..." one of them said.

"You're welcome..." Fukuda said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Naoto finished all his worksheets and started asking himself about some stuff...

[Ryoma-kun seems out of it today... I wonder why...]

[Maybe he's sad about something... I need to figure out what he's sad about... Better yet, I need to figure out how to make him feel better.]

[Hey! I got an idea... What if I throw him a surprise party? That would cheer him up in no time! It wouldn't hurt if I tell some people about his birthday, wouldn't it? And it's for his own good... He would understand that I'm doing this for him.]

[It's decided. I'll throw him a surprise party he'll never forget.]

His toughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell. It was their morning break.

During break, Naoto started telling everyone in their class to help him prepare a birthday party for Ryoma.

It was decided that they would throw him the party during the afternoon practice of the tennis club. Of course he would be there.

The only people who didn't know about the party were Ryoma (of course), the tennis club regulars, and Fukuda.

-----------TIME SKIP!(during lunch break)-----

The three girl's tennis team members, who were mentioned earlier, gathered in the classroom and waited for Fukuda. They were told that Fukuda would come to the classroom because she had to get some papers. And true enough, she came in the classroom after ten minutes.

"Well, well... If it isn't the three devils of the girl's tennis club..." Fukuda snorted.

She never liked them. Not at all...

"How dare you!!!" one of them almost punched Fukuda in the face.

"Calm down, Mizuki! She's not worth it!" one of them said.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Fukuda asked.

"Here to tell you to back away from Echizen-sama..." the one named Mizuki said.

"Some fan girls you are. You can't even call him by his first name... And what are you gonna do if i don't follow you?" Fukuda said.

Mizuki snorted.

"We're gonna tell Echizen-sama that you told us that it's his birthday today. Ooh, he's gonna be so mad at you..."

"Who told you that?" Fukuda asked. She felt like strangling the person who told them and broke the promise.

"Naoto-kun did... But you won't be able to defend yourself now would you?"

They fell silent for a while. Then Fukuda felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Please... Don't do this. I'll do anything. Just not what you're asking for. Ryoma-kun was my friend ever since middle school... He's the only one I've got. Please..." (Okay, a little overly dramatic... but again, i didn't know what to write... so, sorry...)

Fukuda fell on her knees.

-----------------MEANWHILE-----------------------

"Chotto matte, Fuji-sempai. I think I left something in my classroom... Can we go back?" Ryoma asked.

"Sure... Let's go." Fuji said.

They made their way to Ryoma's classroom. When they we're near, they heard someone crying.

"Please... Don't do this. I'll do anything. Just not what you're asking for. Ryoma-kun was my friend ever since middle school. He's the only one i've got. Please." (sorry for repeating this line...)

"Fukuda-san!" Ryoma whispered as he walked briskly to the classroom door. Fuji following behind.

"If you're not gonna follow us, then it's the second option then." Ryoma heard someone say.

"No! Please! He's gonna hate me. Please..." Fukuda said, more tears rolling down from her eyes.

"That's not very kind, you know..." Ryoma said, standing just outside of the door.

"Echizen-sama!" Mizuki said.

Fukuda mumbled something that wasn't heard since she was still crying.

Ryoma walked over to where he heard Fukuda's sniffles.

"You shouldn't treat your fukubuchou that way. It isn't feminine at all. You should be ashamed to even call yourselves members of both the girl's tennis team and my fan club. People who play tennis would NEVER blackmail anyone for their selfish needs." Ryoma said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hontoni gomenasai, Echizen-sama. We won't do it again." Mizuki said.

"Be sure you won't do it again." Ryoma said as the three girls ran out of the room.

"Fukuda-san, daijobu?" Ryoma asked. Fukuda was still crying.

"Arigatou, Ryoma-kun..." Fukuda said, flinging her arms around Ryoma.

"Daijobu, daijobu. Shhh. Please stop crying." Ryoma was rubbing Fukuda's back, trying to comfort her.

Fuji walked over to where they were.

"Daijobu desuka, Fukuda-san?" worry, evident on his face.

"Hai..." Fukuda said, letting go of Ryoma and rubbing the tears off her face. She tried to smile.

"Come on, I'll treat you guys to lunch. Maybe that'll cheer you up..." Fuji said, his usual smile back on his face.

"Really? You would do that?" Fukuda said, still sniffing a little.

"Of course... We we're friends since you were fourth grade right?" Fuji said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. No wonder Naoto-kun doesn't know you. He left before we met you..." Ryoma wondered aloud.

Fukuda froze at the mention of Naoto's name.

"Fukuda-san. Hontoni daijobu ka?" Fuji asked.

Fukuda wanted to tell Ryoma about what Naoto did but she didn't want to hurt him.

"Hn..." Fukuda nodded.

"Let's go eat lunch then." Fuji said.

"Hai!" both Fukuda and Ryoma said.

---AFTER CLASSES (in the tennis clubroom)----

"Minna, remember. When the regulars come, we shout happy birthday to Ryoma-kun, okay?" Naoto said.

Everyone in the room nodded.

"Ne, are you done with the decorations?" Naoto asked.

"Hai!"

"Cake?"

"Aa..."

"Gifts?"

"They're on the table!"

"Okay! All we have to do is wait!"

-------MEANWHILE-------------

Ryoma, Fuji and Fukuda were on their way to where the regulars were. (girl's tennis club court A)

"Ne, Ryoma-kun. Is it true what you said in the classroom a while ago? That people who play tennis would never blackmail anyone?" Fukuda asked.

Ryoma just smiled.

"No... All of them do that all the time... Even I do... But Ryoma just had to say that to make them stop bullying people." Fuji said.

this time Fukuda smiled and faced Ryoma.

"Hontoni arigato, Ryoma-kun..."

"doitashimaste yo..." Ryoma said.

"Why are the regulars in the GIRL'S tennis courts?" Fukuda asked.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei said so..."

"Oh..."

They reached the courts after a few minutes.

"Ryoma-kun. I have to go to court D. I'll leave you here in court A with Fuji-sempai, ok?" Fukuda said.

"Ok."

"Ochibi-chan!" Eiji said, glomping Ryoma.

"Itte... kikumaru-sempai...can't....breathe..."

"Ah, gomen gomen... Ne, where's Momo?" Eiji said.

"Eh? Momoshiro-sempai? He rarely misses practice..." Ryoma replied.

"Fshuuu..."

"Let's go to the clubroom. Maybe he's there." Oishi suggested.

"Yeah, maybe he's there. Come to think of it, i think i left something there..." Inui said.

"Oremo... (me too)" Tezuka said.

All of them went to the clubroom.

"Ne, is anyone here? Haloo? Why is it so dark?" Eiji said.

Tezuka tried to turn the light on but it wouldn't.

Ryoma gripped Fuji's sleeve really tight.

They went further in the clubroom.

"SURPRISE! TANJOBI OMEDATOU GUZAIMAS ECHIZEN!" everyone shouted.

Ryoma froze.

"Eh? Ochibi, it's your birthday?!? How come i didn't know?!?"

"Ryoma? Oi, daijobu?" Fuji asked. He could feel Ryoma's hand shiver.

Everyone stared at Ryoma.

"I... I..."

"Ryoma?" Fuji said.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE!!!" Ryoma shouted and started running out the clubroom. (a little emotional right? Sorry if our little Ryo-chan's too OOC... :D)

"Ryoma!" Fuji ran off to follow Ryoma.

----------------------------------------------

Ryoma just ran forward. He didn't know where he was going but he had to get as far away from the clubroom as possible. It reminded him too much of his parents. In fact, that was the reason why he didn't want anyone to know that his birthday was today. It reaminded him too much about the night his parents died.

He tripped a lot of times but he still ran as fast as he could.

He suddenly stopped when he thought he heard Momo talk with someone.

"Akutsu Jin... What the hell are you doing here?" Momo said.

"Don't tell me what to do..." Jin said.

Ryoma walked to where the sound came from. He suddenly heard the sound of rocks being picked up from the ground.

He ran to where Momo was and got hit by a rock. (note: he was hit in the part where he got stabbed in second grade...)

Ryoma fell to the ground and blood suddenly gushed out of the wound. Jin ran away.

"Oi, Echizen. Hang in there..." Momo said.

------------------------------------MEANWHILE-----------------------------------

Fuji ran in the direction Ryoma went.

He stopped and opened his usually half-closed eyes in shock.

"Ryoma! Fuji ran to Ryoma." A pool of blood surrounding him.

"What happened, Momo?" Fuji asked.

"Jin Akutsu..." Momo said.

"Dammit... Why the hell didn't you help him?" Fuji glared at Momo.

"I--I..." Momo stuttered.

"Never mind. Just help me carry him to the clinic..." Fuji said.

Momo and Fuji carried Ryoma and went to the clinic.

"What happened to him, Fuji-kun?" the nurse asked.

"He got hit by a rock that Akutsu-kun hit with a racket..." Fuji explained.

"Ok. Come here. Put him on the bed. I'll do my best to stop the bleeding..."

"Arigatou, nurse-san..." Fuji said after putting Ryoma on the bed.

"Ne, Momo. Why do you hate Ryoma so much?" Fuji asked.

"He's pathetic. He just got hit by a rock and he bled so much. Just pathetic." Momo said, not minding the question Fuji just asked.

Fuji grabbed Momo's shirt and pushed him to the wall.

"Don't call him pathetic! He's not pathetic! Do you know why he bled? Huh? He bled because he got STABBED there when he was second grade! The wound opened! Don't call him pathetic. I know you hate him, but he is NOT pathetic!" Fuji shouted. Anger flaming in his eyes. (aww, how sweet... SHOW YOUR LOVE, FUJI!!! XD)

"Fuji-sempai. I didn't know, I..." Momo trailed off.

Fuji half-closed his eyes again.

"Just don't do it again." Fuji let go of Momo's shirt and went back into the clinic and sat beside a sleeping Ryoma.

The nurse walked in.

"What happened to him?" Fuji asked.

"He lost a lot of blood. He needs a blood transfusion." the nurse said.

"What's his blood type?" Fuji asked.

"B"

Fuji sighed. Not one of the regulars was type B except for Momo. But he was pretty sure Momo wouldn't waste his blood on Ryoma. He thought for a minute. A tought suddenly struck him. Eiji had type O blood. He could donate blood for Ryoma...

"Nurse-san, I'll be back with a blood donor..." Fuji said, smiling.

"Nya, Fujiko! Where's Ochibi?" Eiji asked once Fuji went in the clubroom.

"I'll explain on the way. Eiji, you have to come with me..." Fuji said as he dragged Eiji out of the clubroom leaving everyone inside(except for Tezuka and Inui) bewildered.

"Fujiko! Where are you taking me, nya?" Eiji whined.

"Eiji, something happened to Ryoma and he needs a blood transfusion. You're the only one with a compatible blood type since you're type O. Are you willing to donate blood?" Fuji explained.

Eiji's face went pale.

"Something happened to ochibi? Sure i'll help, nya!" Eiji said.

"Then let's go to the clinic." Fuji said.

Once they arrived, the nurse got blood from Eiji and gave it to Ryoma through an IV-like tube.

"I hope he's okay, nya..." Eiji said.

"Well, your blood saved his life..." Fuji said.

Ryoma started waking up. He stretched out his shaking hand, looking for his sempai's hand. Fuji held it tight.

"Fuji-sempai, where am I?" Ryoma asked.

"At the clinic. Eiji just gave you some of his blood since you lost a lot of blood a while ago." Fuji explained.

"Kikumaru-sempai..." Ryoma said.

"Ochibi, i'm right here, nya!" Eiji said.

"You'll be out of here in a few minutes. Then we can go back to the clubroom. That is if you want to go back..." Fuji said.

"Yeah, I do. I wanna apologize to Naoto-kun. I know he just wants to help. Actually, the reason why I didn't want anyone to know about my birthday is because celebrating my birthday reminds me of my parents. Everything about them. From the day we celebrated my first birthday, to the day they died..." Ryoma said.

Fuji smiled wider.

"Ryoma, you don't have to remember those memories. When you celebrate your birthday, don't dwell on the past. Focus on the present. You know we're all here for you when you need us, so cheer up..." Fuji said.

-------A FEW MINUTES LATER-------------------

Fuji, Eiji, and Ryoma made their way to the clubroom. Everyone was still there, waiting for him. Fukuda went straight there when she finished her practice.

"Ryoma-kun! What happened? Are you ok?" the always worried Fukuda said.

"Daijobu des..." Ryoma replied.

"Yokata..." Fukuda sighed with relief.

"Anou... Ryoma-kun... Hontoni gomenasai..." Naoto said.

Ryoma explained everything and forgived Naoto. He had the best birthday party in his whole life.

-----------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 6!!!!!!!!

To those who were wondering "Where the heck is Sakuno?" let me put it this way: I HATE Sakuno... (no offense to those who like her...) and I even hate RyoSaku more, you got it? I don't want to put her in this fanfic at all!!!!!!!!! (again, no offense to those who like her.)

thank you so much to everyone who reads, reviews, and adds this story to their favorites list!!! I love you guys so much!!!

the FujiRyo moments rock! Actually, i'm a fan of the thrill pair so... Yeah...

well anyway, this story is turning out to be more like a FujiRyo more than a FujiRyoEiji right? So i changed the pairings... :D

you can check it out in the new summary...

sorry if the chapters are really long and sorry if they're kinda boring...

please continue reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!!

what i hate the most is that people keep adding this story to favorites but they don't review!!!! Please. If you're going to add this story to your favorites list or story alerts, please review first! Even if you just type one word, i don't care. Just review...

next chapter's title is... [DRUMROLL PLEASE!!!]

Eiji falls!!!

GASP! Stay tuned to find out what it's about!!!

JIA!!! :D

HK-kun out!


	8. Eiji falls!

SnR

Disclaimer: if I had owned PoT, I would rule the world right now!!! Sadly, i'm just an ordinary student... Yea. I don't own it... :((

WARNING: OOCness!!!!!!!! Slight yaoiness... Oh and mary-sue isn't intentional... :)

-------------------------------------------

Fuji was looking around his classroom. It was awkwardly silent. Something (or someONE) was missing.

'Where's Eiji?'

This was the thought running through Fuji's mind while he was looking for a certain hyper-active red-head... he couldn't find him anywhere...

Usually, he would be attacked by the red-head's hyperness by this time. But not today... he was worried that something must've happened to him.

Fuji heard his history teacher start the lecture. Eiji still wasn't there. 'Where is he?' Fuji thought as classes went on.

A few minutes into the class, Eiji burst into the room, bent over, clenching his knees and panting. "Sensei, gomen. I played a tennis match against this guy I met a while ago..."

'It's not like him to do that. He already knows he's going to be late... why would he waste the time playing tennis with a guy he doesn't even know? There's something off with him...' Fuji proccesed in his mind.

Eiji was excused and he went to his seat. (which was behind Fuji...)

"Eiji, daijobu ka?" Fuji whispered worriedly. (Because classes were going on at the moment.)

"Hai! Daijobu daijobu!" Eiji tried to sound as cheery as possible

"Souka... if you say so..." Fuji whispered again as he shrugged and turned his attention back to the teacher.

'He's lying... I can tell... he's not his usual self. I have to find out what's wrong...' he thought as he started to jot down notes.

-------------------------------------

The bell had rung, signalling that classes were over. But to Fuji, that ment he had to go fetch Ryoma and bring him to the after-class practice.

He was on his way to Ryoma's classroom when Eiji caught his attention.

"Ne, Fujiko!"

"What is it, Eiji?" the brown-haired tensai asked.

"Is it alright if I go with you to fetch Ochibi?"

"Why all of a sudden?" he asked again, curoisly.

"I dunno..." Eiji said as he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess i just wanna see him..."

Fuji thought for a while, then nodded. "Sure. You can come if you want to..."

"Arigatou Fujiko!" Eiji said (note: he DID NOT shout...) as he head-locked his best friend.

Fuji was laughing. But inside, he observed that his best friend's head-lock wasn't as stong as it usually was. 'There's seriously something off about him... now, I really need to know...'

Soon, they stopped fooling around, and walked to the direction of Ryoma's classroom.

----------------------------------------------------

Club practice for the regulars was the same as usual. Tezuka assigned laps, talked about upcoming tournaments, and made them do practice matches.

Everyone seemed to have survived the "fun" activities their buchou gave them.

Eiji wasn't feeling very good. His head was spinning and he could barely stand up. He tried to act as normal as possible, and he thought it worked. What he didn't know was that Fuji knew the red-head was trying to hide something.

Tezuka felt so "NICE" today that he gave 50 laps instead of 500... (halleluiah!)

Eiji decided to do the laps with Ryoma and Fuji.

After their five-minute break, they started to do their laps.

The first two laps were okay. But by the end of the third lap, Fuji was called by Kachirou saying "Fuji-sempai! Tezuka-bouchou is calling you! He wants you to have a practice match against Oishi-sempai..."

Fuji talked to the two first. "Ryoma I have to go to Tezuka. Is it ok if you go with me?" he asked.

"Fuji-sempai, gomen but I'd be killed by buchou if I don't finish the laps... Hontoni gomenasai..." Ryoma said, staring blankly... (of course! He's blind... :P)

"Daijobu desu... Eiji, take care of him..." Fuji replied as he walked off to where Oishi and Tezuka were.

"You can count on it, Fujiko!" Eiji promised.

-------------------------------------------------

In the middle of their 10th lap, Ryoma heard a 'thump' before he tripped on something and fell on the ground.

"Eh? What happened?" he said softly to himself. "Kikumaru-sempai? Are you okay?"

"Kikumaru-sempai?"

Ryoma crawled until he bumped into something on the ground. He stretched out his hand and suddenly felt something familiar. He recognized it as Eiji's face.

Ryoma's currently white eyes widened and he started to shout.

"Taskuete kudasai! Onegai! Tasukete!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------

Fuji was in the middle of a practice match against Oishi.

He was about to serve when heard someone shouting "Tasukete kudasai!" he thought he recognized Ryoma's voice.

'Maybe I'm just imagining things...' Fuji said to himself while shaking his head.

Fuji threw the ball into the air.

"Onegai! Tasukete!!!"

Fuji's eyes opened and he dropped his racket.

This time, he was SURE it was Ryoma shouting.

Fuji ran to where he heard Ryoma shout, forgetting all about the current practice match.

'Ryoma... Please be ok...'

------------------------------------------

"Kikumaru-sempai... Hang in there! Please..."

"Ryoma! What-" Fuji's now opened eyes widened with shock.

"EIJI!" Fuji shouted.

"Fuji-sempai... Help!"

Fuji moved closer to them and started lifting Eiji.

"Eiji... Stay strong..."

"Kikumaru-sempai..."

'I knew something like this would happen... Why didn't you tell anyone, Eiji?' Fuji wondered as he carried Eiji to the clinic.

-----------------------------------------

Fuji and Ryoma were currently in the clinic, talking to the doctor who was in charge of Eiji.

"What happened to him, doctor?" Fuji asked.

"Well, due to intense stress and pressure, Kikumaru-san collapsed and had acute respiratory infection in the process. This is also due to his low stamina. I advise that he not strain himself for at least two weeks so that it does not come back..." the doctor explained.

"Thank you, doctor... I will tell him when he wakes up..." Fuji said as he nodded.

"You're welcome. Now, if you will excuse me, I have another patient to attend to." the doctor said, walking away.

"Thank you..." Ryoma muttered.

---------------------------------------------

"Ne, Fuji-sempai..."

"What is it, Ryoma?"

"Isn't the Kanto regionals next week?"

"It is..."

--------------------------------------------

Eiji's eyes fluttered open. He noticed that he was in a hospital bed and that Fuji and Ryoma were sleeping on the visitor's bed, not far away from the bed he was currently lying on.

'They look so cute sleeping in that position...' Eiji smiled to himself. (I leave the imagining of the position to you!!! ;D) 'I wish I was Fuji...'

Eiji sighed

Right now, Eiji was wearing an oxygen mask so he had difficulty speaking. (whenever he tried to speak, it would sound muffled.)

"Fuji... Ryoma..." Eiji said in a hoarse voice.

Fuji woke up and immediately woke Ryoma up too.

"Eiji! How are you? Are you ok now?" Fuji asked.

"Kikumaru-sempai..." Ryoma said softly.

"I'm better now... Thanks for worrying, nya..." Eiji replied.

"Eiji... The doctor told me something..." Fuji said, opening his eyes to reveal sad blue eyes.

"What did he tell you, nya?" Eiji asked curiously.

"Eiji... It concerns tennis..." Fuji said, his face suddenly turned serious.

"Eh? Tennis? Don't tell me..." Eiji trailed off...

Fuji nooded saying "You can't play tennis for at least two weeks..."

Eiji's eyes widened.

"D-demo... K-Kanto regionals..." Eiji stuttered.

"Ah... The Kanto tournament is next week..." Fuji nodded.

"Kikumaru-sempai... Who's going to replace you as Oishi-sempai's doubles partner?" Ryoma asked, his voice barely heard.

Eiji thought for a few seconds, then looked at Ryoma.

"Ne, Ryoma... Promise me something..."

"Sure. What is it, Kikumaru-sempai?"

"Promise me that YOU'LL replace me as a doubles player..." Eiji said, smiling.

"NANI?!??!" Fuji and Ryoma shouted at once.

"Eiji! You know he can't play doubles with Oishi!" Fuji nearly shouted.

"I know that... He could play doubles with another person. Someone who is a compatible doubles partner. That person can replace me at least until i can't play doubles." Eiji suggested.

"You have a point... Fine... I'll tell Tezuka..." Fuji said.

"Ryoma... Promise me. Do your best, 'kay?" Eiji said as he smiled widely.

"Hai... I'll do my best..." Ryoma said.

---------------------------------------------

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!?!?" Oishi shouted frantically as Fuji and Ryoma explained everything to their buchou and fukubuchou.

"How will we look for a doubles partner for Echizen?" Tezuka asked calmly.

"Actually, there IS someone who can play doubles with me... We've been playing doubles together for a while now..." Ryoma replied.

"Ah... Why didn't i think of that earlier?" Fuji wondered aloud, a wide smile forming on his face.

"Perfect! Who is it?" Oishi said, hope filling his eyes.

"There's one problem though..." Ryoma said, whispering something in Fuji's ear.

"Oh yeah... That could be a problem..." Fuji said.

"Problem?" Tezuka asked.

"That person is a GIRL..." Fuji and Ryoma said in unison.

"Eh?!? A GIRL???" Oishi shouted once more.

"I can arrange for that... Just for the Kanto tournament. I will talk to the principal and Ryuuzaki-sensei. Excuse me..." Tezuka announced as he walked off.

"It's Fukuda-san, right?" Fuji asked Ryoma.

"Hai..." Ryoma replied.

"Let's go talk to her then." Fuji said as he took Ryoma's hand and led him to the girl's tennis club courts.

----------------------------------------

Every girl on the courts were whispering to each other.

_"It's Fuji-sama! And Ryoma-sama too!"_

_"What are they doing here? They look so cool!!!!!"_

The three fangirls of Ryoma were glaring at Fukuda at the moment.

"Fukuda-san!" Fuji said as he and Ryoma were walking toward the girl that wore her ebony-black hair in a high ponytail.

"Ah, Fuji-sempai! Ryoma-kun!" Fukuda waved.

"Fukuda-san... Fuji-sempai and I need to talk to you..." Ryoma murmured.

"What is this about?" Fukuda asked as the trio walked to a not-so-crowded place.

"Well Fukuda-san... Eiji can't play tennis for two weeks." Fuji explained slowly.

"Eh? What happened? Isn't it-"

"Yes. It's Kanto regionals. That's why we're here." Ryoma cut Fukuda off. "I promised Kikumaru-sempai that I would replace him as a doubles player. And since you're the only person I can play doubles with, we got permission from Tezuka-buchou so you can replace Kikumaru-sempai as a regular until he can play tennis again."

Fukuda was shocked silent for a moment then slowly nodded, having taken everything in.

"I hope it's not too troublesome for you to join the boy's tennis club..." Ryoma said.

"Of course not! It's great that I can play in the Kanto regionals! But we have to practice though... We haven't played with each other in a long time..." Fukuda said excitedly.

"Then how about a match against me and another regular?" Fuji suggested.

"That would be nice..." Ryoma said with an angelic smile on his face. (that made Fuji and Fukuda _**blush**_)

"Let's ask Tezuka-san then!" Fukuda said in a cheery tone.

"Ryoma..... Remember, I won't go easy on you." Fuji said.

"Well so are we, Fuji-sempai..."

---------------------------------------------------

"SUGOI!!!!! Ryoma and Fukuda got 4 games out of Fuji and Taka so easily!" Oishi shouted.

Fuji and Taka were gasping for breath, and leaning on their knees. Ryoma and Fukuda on the other hand, didn't break a single drop of sweat.

"Fuji-sempai, I told you we won't go easy on you..." Ryoma reminded.

"Well... As expected from both of you... But we're not giving up just yet. Right Taka-san?" Fuji said in between gasps for breath.

"BURNING!!!!!!!"

"GAME ECHIZEN NAKAMICHI PAIR! Five games to two!" some random refferee shouted.

Niou and Yagyuu (students from Rikkai...) who were scouting, saw the match and watched in awe.

"I think that's the dude Aka-chan blinded....." Niou commented.

"Is he REALLY blind?" Yagyuu wondered aloud. "And why do you call Kirihara 'Aka-chan'?"

"Why, you jealous?" Niou snickered.

Yagyuu focused his attention back to the game to hide his slight blush.

--------------------------------------------

In the end, Ryoma and Fukuda won six games to four.

"Both of you didn't change at all when it comes to tennis....." Fuji commented.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Fuji-sempai..." Fukuda said, smiling.

Tezuka walked in the courts a few minutes later.

"Nakamichi-san." Tezuka said, ever so stoically.

"Hai, Tezuka-sempai?" Fukuda responded.

"You proved to me that you're fit to be in the regulars for the Kanto tournament. Welcome to the boy's tennis club regulars..."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, BUCHOU!"

-------------------------------------------

DONE!!! Phew! This chapter is actually one of the short ones....

Here are my messages to these people...

andyso97 (one of my friends in real life) thanks for helping me with ideas for this chapter. I also thank you for acting as my editor! You pointed out a LOT of corrections that i have to change... I'm just too lazy....... -_-

Nemesis Crow- i'm so happy that you think it's a great story... Thank you sooo much! Sorry i updated really late.... Sooo busy cause i have school now... :))

shebajay- thank you for reviewing!!! Hope you liked this chapter!!! :))

N-Near-N - here's another update!!! IKR!!! I agree that Ryoma's sooo cute! XD

sadari-neechan - please review! You promised right??? :3

oh and i never knew you were a fan of code geass too... :)

student 953 (an anonymus reviewer for HIGH SCHOOL LIFE but in reality, we're friends...) - hey... Tnx 4 reviewing in HSL... Review ka naman here in this story o... ;)

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I really feel good when people review... :3

But please, try your best not to flame ok??? :)

Thanks to those who have been supporting this story all throughout!!! Domo arigatou gozaimasu!!! *bows deeply*

Well... I guess that's about it... :D

Jia ne!

HK-kun out!


	9. OC profiles

SnR

EXTRA CHAPTER

A/N:

I promised myself that I would update before July 22 (even if it's not really a chapter... :D) because that day is my EDITOR's birthday!!! Tanjobi omedatou gozaimasu! I dedicate this extra chapter and the next chapter to andyso97!!! *cheers and claps*

This is an extra chapter containing the profiles of my OCs... I did it to let you know the general things about all the characters i made up... :)

hope you guys can learn a bit about them!

----------------------------------------------

Name: Takahama Naoto

Age: 12

Gender: Male

Interest (who he likes): Fuji and/or Ryoma

Looks: Light brown hair, dark brown eyes, wears glasses that looks like Oshitari Yuushi's, skinny, pale.

Height: 5 feet

Personality: Loyal to his friends, shy, modest, good in academics and art, clingy to those who are close to him.

*****************************************************

Name: Nakamichi Fukuda

Age: 12

Gender: Female

Interest: Ryoma

Looks: Black waistlength hair, always wears either a headband or a ponytail, thin but strong

Height: 4 feet 10 inches

Personality: Tomboy-ish, only kind to Ryoma and anyone close to him (meaning Ryoma, Naoto, Fuji, and Eiji...), cares for Ryoma TOO MUCH. Snobby, cocky, cold, and threatens a lot of people. In other words, a girl version of the ACTUAL Ryoma.

*****************************************************

Name: Echizen Ryo

Age: 9

Gender: Female

Interest: Naoto

Looks: emerald green shoulder-length hair, topaz eyes, wears ribbons as headbands, thin

Height: 4 feet 5 inches

Personality: Always picks on her oldest brother. (and that's Ryoga... That's possible because she's surprisingly strong for her age. The reason for that is because she took self-defense lessons with Ryoma when they were younger.) Unlike her treatment to Ryoga, Ryo is very affectionate to Ryoma, her other brother. She would do anything in her power to make Ryoma proud and happy. She secretly crushes on Naoto. She met him when he was in America but at that time, she didn't know that he was Ryoma's friend. She's also a black-belt in karate.


	10. Ryo, Ryoma, and Ryoga

SnR!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own, but I wish I did... Trust me, if I HAD owned it, you have no idea what I can do........ :)

Warning: OOCness............. Not that much yaoi parts in this chap... DRUNK BASTARD ALSO IN THIS CHAP AND IN THE NEXT ONE... also be warned cause you'll be bombarded by endless exclamation points and parentheses! Bwahahahaha!!!!!!!!!

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter… chapter 8. Sorry for updating late again. Got caught up in school… lots of homework and club activities to do… got really sick too… oh and I had writer's block for about a week so… yeah… TOO MUCH STRESS!!!!!!!! :(((((((((((( hope you people forgive me… oh and by the way, I changed the thoughts thing... they're now in apostrophes.... so you wont be confused... ;)

This chapter is kinda dedicated to Nemesis Crow for asking me to do a jealousy scene… I'm sorry if it turns out to be a disaster… it's not much of a jealousy scene but I tried my best. As you can see, I'm not really good in writing… :p

sadari-neechan: sorry if i put too much exclamation points... Can't help it... eheheh...

btw. the code geass fanfic is yaoi but I can publish a non-yaoi fanfic for you... ;)

N-Near-N & shebajay: Here's a new chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please continue to support!

PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!! I feel really nice inside whenever i receive reviews... But please lessen flames... ;p

NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!!!!! please vote~ :))

with no further ado... Here's chapter 8!

----------------------------------------------

chapter 8- Ryo, Ryoma, and Ryoga

-----------------------------------------------

Ryoma woke up early on a Friday moring. He could still hear the snores of Naoto on the other side of the room. He sat up and supported himself with his elbows. He walked slowly to the direction of the fuuton Fuji sleeps in but he suddenly tripped because he didn't notice that he reached the edge of Fuji's fuuton and lost balance. Unfortunately, he fell on Fuji's stomach.

"Ooph! Ow... Huh? Ryoma???" Fuji mumbled, bewildered.

"Ehehe... ohayo Fuji-sempai............"

"Ohayo, Ryoma..."

"Anou, gomenasai. I kinda tripped..."

"It's ok... Hey Ryoma... Is it ok with you if after I give you a bath we walk around a bit before we head for school?" Fuji suggested while rubbing the sore spot on his stomach where Ryoma fell just a few seconds ago.

Ryoma nodded vigorously, showing his eagerness. "Sure!"

'Kawaii.......' Fuji thought blushing.

As soon as Fuji finished shaking those thoughts of Ryoma out of his head, he put his hand on Ryoma's shoulder and lead his to the bathroom to do their morning routines...

After they finished, they wore their uniforms, got their school stuff, then left Naoto sleeping in their dorm room.

-------------------------------------------------

They were starting to walk when Fuji started to realize that Ryoma's bath wasn't that difficult anymore.

'Maybe I'm getting used to it i guess... But i still wish he could get his eyesight soon.' Fuji said to himself.

'Here's my chance to tell him...'

Fuji stopped. Ryoma felt this happening and stopped too.

"Ne, Ryoma..."

"What is it, Fuji-sempai?"

"Do you-"

Fuji got cut off by the very familiar voice of Nakamichi Fukuda.

"Ryoma-kun! Fuji-sempai! Ohayo gozaimasu..."

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Fukuda-san..." Fuji said, feeling a bit angry and disappointed that he didn't get to finish his question.

"Ohayo gozaimasu..." Ryoma said, showing that ever so angelic smile of his.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun. Is it ok if we talked about our strategy for the Kanto tournament?" Fukuda asked.

"Sure..." Ryoma replied.

For the next ten minutes or so, Fukuda and Ryoma were chatting endlessly about their strategy. Not even glancing towards Fuji's direction.

For some reason, Fuji suddenly felt anger boiling inside of him. He didn't like that feeling and he never felt it before. It was as if he wanted to kill the person talking to his Ryoma at the moment.

'Wait... MY Ryoma?!? Since when did he become mine? Could it be- no... It can't be. He's just my friend/adopted brother. A friend that's UNDENIABLY cute, and huggable, and sweet, and prince-like, and adorable, and charming, and kissable.....' Fuji's thoughts drifted off. '..............Wait a minute. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!?!?' Fuji snapped as he shook his head, attempting to get rid of those thoughts. 'I have a feeling I'm a bit jealous of Fukuda-san...'

Fuji glanced at Fukuda and Ryoma who were still chatting away. '

Okay...... REALLY jealous.' (A/N: sorry... Not much of a jealousy scene....... I tried my best but I don't think it's good enough. :(( )

Fuji was simultaneously thinking and shaking his head until Ryoma interrupted his thoughts a few minutes later.

"So Fuji-sempai, what do you think of it?" Ryoma asked.

"Huh?"

"What do you think of our strategy?"

"Erm..................................it's great?" Fuji smiled nervously.

"Okay then!" Ryoma said excitedly.

'Phew...' Fuji smiled sheepishly. 'He's so cute...........c Gah! I should stop thinking about this...' Fuji shook his head again.

"Fuji-sempai, are you ok?" Fukuda asked.

"I'm fine."

"We sould head to school. It's almost bell." Ryoma suggested.

"Ok... Let's go." Fuji said as he held Ryoma's hand.

"Fuji-sempai, is there something bothering you?" Ryoma asked worriedly.

"None in particular. Why do you ask?"

"You're holding my hand too tight..." Ryoma commented.

"Oh really? I'm sorry Ryoma..." Fuji chuckled a bit then loosened his grip.

"It's ok, Fuji-sempai..."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Sensei, the spelling of _**'they're' **_is wrong. You spelled it as T-H-E-I-R. It's supposed to be spelled as T-H-E-Y-apostrophe-R-E. There is a difference in grammar. _**'They're'**_ is a contraction of _**'they are'**_. While _**'their'**_ is a possesive adjective. It shows that more than two people that you are TALKING ABOUT own something." Ryoma corrected his English teacher yet again. (A/N: If you're wondering how he saw the spelling flaws, the teacher spells the word out loud so that the students can understand more.)

The teacher scoffed for the enth time that English period.

"Class, correct page 45 of your books."

"Hai, Matashiba-sensei..." the whole class murmured.

The bell rang, signalling the end of school for the day. (Halleluah sa diyos!) (if you're wondering what that means, it means "praise the Lord" in Filipino... ;D )

"Class, you have an assignment."

Most of the class groaned.

"Tomorrow, I expect you to prepare a 500 word essay about your daily activites. Like a journal. In english of course."

There were a lot of rants and protests on the assignment but Naoto, Fukuda, and Ryoma stayed silent.

The trio was about to leave the room when Matashiba-sensei stopped them.

"Echizen."

"Hai, sensei... What is it?" Ryoma turned to where the sound came from.

"Don't do that again. The next time you embarrass me in front of the class, it will be detention for you, Echizen. Are you aware of that?"

"Of course sensei..." Ryoma smiled softly.

"You may go now."

The three of them headed out of the classroom as soon as possible.

Once the three of them went outside, Ryoma was bombarded by his fangirls.

"Kyaa! Ryoma-sama!!!"

"Ryoma-sama's so cool!"

"Uwaa! I got to touch his hair!" (A/N: bwahahaha! Hilarious... *wipes tear*)

"Hey! Back off! Ryoma-kun, are you ok there?" Fukuda managed to breathe out.

"Fukuda-san? Where are you? Naoto-kun?"

Before he knew it, Ryoma was being lifted off the ground by someone taller and started walking with Ryoma being carried bridal style.

"Who-"

"It's me..."

"Fuji-sempai?"

"Ah..."

"Thank goodness you came......"

Fuji smiled.

"Of course I did."

This time, Ryoma smiled.

"Where are Fukuda-san and Naoto-kun?"

"They're following. It's still an hour 'till practice starts. You should change.... You wouldn't want Tezuka to see you with torn clothes right?" Fuji chuckled as Ryoma blushed.

"Um... Fuji-sempai, you could put me down now..." Ryoma said.

"I don't want to..." Fuji mumbled as he nuzzled Ryoma's hair. Ryoma's blush turned into a deeper shade of pink and he buried his face in Fuji's chest to hide it.

'So adorable...... Argh! Stop thinking about it!' Fuji mentally scolded himself for the third time today.

They reached their dorm and went inside. Fuji put Ryoma down on his (Ryoma's) fuuton and headed for the closet to get a new set of clothes for Ryoma.

Unknown to Fuji, Ryoma stood up and walked to the direction of the closet. So when Fuji turned around, he accidentally tripped and fell on top of Ryoma. Good thing they fell on the fuuton...

Unfortunately for them, Naoto suddenly opened the door.

His (Naoto's) eyes widened.

"No way..." Naoto gasped.

"Naoto-kun... It's not what you think..." Fuji tried to explain.

"You didn't tell me you were gay!!!" Naoto exclaimed.

"I'M NOT GAY!!!" Ryoma and Fuji shouted in unison.

"I'm trying to explain here!" Fuji said.

"Fuji-sempai just tripped! That's it!" Ryoma explained frantically while blushing a healthy shade of pink.

"How would I know if you're not lying?" Naoto smirked mischievously

"I'm not!!!" Ryoma shouted as his blush turned a deeper shade.

"Come on... Let's just change your clothes." Fuji said, calming down a bit.

---------------------------------------------

"Minna. 80 laps around the court... NOW!" Tezuka announced.

"Hai, Tezuka-buchou!"

"Regulars, 300 laps."

"WHAT?!?!?" all the regulars shouted.

"Buchou! Are you trying to kill us?" Momo complained.

"Do you want 600?" Tezuka threatened.

At the mention of that, the regulars started running for their lives.

"Last to finish laps get to drink Inui's latest juice. The super ultra crazy iwashi water deluxe version 3." Tezuka announced.

If possible, the regulars ran even faster.

Unfortunately, because she's a girl and her stamina is lower than the rest, Fukuda ended up finishing last.

"For some reason, I'm glad Nakamichi-san's here..." Taka, who finished second to the last, sighed.

"Nakamichi-san... Are you ready?" Inui suddenly popped up behind Fukuda holding a glass filled with a bubbling black substance. Fukuda almost threw up.

"Inui, spare her!" Oishi shouted, worried.

"Will Fukuda-san survive Inui-sempai's juice?" Ryoma wondered aloud.

"Come on... It's not THAT bad..." Fuji commented.

"FOR YOU MAYBE!" all the regulars shouted at once.

"You have an abnormality in your tastebuds, Fuji!" Taka commented.

"Okay, okay... Calm down." Fuji said.

"Go ahead, Nakamichi..." Momo gestured.

Fukuda took the deadly substance cautiously and drank it slowly.

When she finished it, she paused for a moment before saying

"It doesn't taste bad at all... It tastes like grape! I love grapes... Thanks Inui-sempai!"

All of their mouths were agape.

"N-no way..." Momo stuttered.

"Another Fuji?!?" Oishi shouted.

"Unbelievable..." Taka-san commented.

"Ii data..."

"Fshuu."

"Sugoi, Fukuda-san..." Ryoma mumbled.

"............" (Tezuka ;p)

"Another me huh... Me like~" Fuji clasped his hands together.

"PRACTICE MATCHES NOW!" Tezuka suddenly snapped out of it and shouted.

"Hai..." the regulars mumbled, still shocked.

"Nakamichi-san, Echizen. You play against me and Kaidou..." Tezuka said.

"EH?!? NANI?!? You know we can't play agianst you and Kaidou-sempai, buchou!!!" Ryoma shouted

"It's ok if we lose..." Fukuda soothed.

"Ok... Let's play..."

"Uwaa... They're playing a match against Tezuka... If only Eiji was here... this would be an amazing match to watch." Oishi commented.

"Did I hear my name being called?"

"Eiji! You're supposed to be at home resting! Uwa... What do I do? What do I do?" Seigaku's one and only mother hen went off worrying again.

"Don't worry, Oishi... I'm here to watch your practice, nya! Don't wanna miss anything!" Eiji said while holding up a peace sign.

"Eiji! What're you doing here?" Fuji shouted, popping up out of nowhere.

Eiji just grinned.

"Mou, Fujiko. Is it wrong to go here? I mean, it IS my school nya...." Eiji pouted.

"You're supposed to rest..."

"He's right, Kikumaru-sempai..." Ryoma commented, smiling.

"Ochibi-chan!!!!!!!!" Eiji shouted as he glomped the smaller boy to death.

"Kikumaru-sempai..... Please let go..." was Ryoma's muffled response.

"You're no fun, Ryo-chan..."

"Ryo-chan te yuuna..."

"Hai, hai..."

"Kikumaru-sempai! Are you ok now?" Fukuda piped in.

"Ara, Fukuda-san! So you're Ochibi's doubles partner..."

"Hai..."

"Okay then... Let's see how you fair out in a match against Tezuka and Mamushi..."

-----------------------------------------------

"GAME TEZUKA-KAIDOU PAIR! Three games to two!" the referee shouted.

By now, the court was surrouded by students from Seishun and also scouters from other schools.

"We're..... not... done.... yet........... right... Fukuda-san?" Ryoma said in between gasps for air.

"Of...course...not..." Fukuda said, in the same situation.

'I haven't seen Echizen like this before... We should play more often...' Tezuka's lips twitched up slightly.

"GAME ECHIZEN-NAKAMICHI PAIR! Three games all!"

'But I still have to focus...' Tezuka mentally noted.

In the middle of the game, Kaidou accidentally hit a lob.

Ryoma jumped and tried to smash the ball. The ball got smashed too hard that it hit the fence and made a hole. The ball flew out of the court.

"Shoot... I'll get the ball since I'm the one who let it go out of the court..." Ryoma announced.

"I'll go with you Ryoma-kun..." Fukuda said as she followed Ryoma out of the courts.

Fuji and Eiji followed also.

In search of the ball, Ryoma bumped into someone.

"Gomenasai..." Ryoma apologized.

_**"It's ok... It's my fault..." **_the person said, forgetting to speak in Japanese

"English? Eh? That voice......... Ryoga-niisan?!?" Ryoma shouted.

"Eh? Ma-chan!!!" Ryoga said in a bit of shock and at the same time snuggling Ryoma.

"What's wrong Ryo-" Fuji paused. "What're you doing here, Ryoga?"

"Oh hey Shuu-chan!" Ryoga said, in Japanese, winking.

"Oh, so you still call me that?" Fuji said, chuckling a little.

"Ryoma-kun, who's that?" Fukuda asked.

"Yeah, chibi-chan... Who is that, nya?" Eiji also asked.

"Nii-san..." Ryoma replied.

"Eh?!? Chibi has an onii-san?!? How come I never knew? And how come Fuji knows?" Eiji asked.

"Well... Cause he visits my house every once in a while to see how Ryoma's doing..." Fuji explained.

"Ah...... Opps, sorry... I didn't introduce myself... I'm Kikumaru Eiji! Yoroshiku ne!" Eiji introduced.

"Echizen Ryoga desu... Yoroshiku Kikumaru-san..."

"Ne, how come Ryoma-kun's not staying with you?" Fukuda suddenly piped up.

"And who are you?" Ryoga asked.

"Nakamichi Fukuda..."

"I see..."

"So why isn't he?"

"Well... Cause I ran away from home along with our sister.... You have NO idea how much they cried then..." Ryoga sniggered.

Ryoma slapped Ryoga. (ah! Confusing...)

"Don't ever mention that..." Ryoma whispered, blushing slightly.

Ryoga laughed loudly.

"G-gomen..... It's.... just... too funny! Bwahahahaha!!!!"

"Baka..." Ryoma said as he slapped his brother another time. "I'll go get ponta..."

"I'll come with you..." Fukuda offered. And they left to the direction of the vending machine.

"Baka Aniki! Why the hell did you leave me behind?!?" a girl suddenly ran towards them and hit Ryoga's head.

"Itte... What did you do that for?!?" Ryoga shouted.

"You left me behind!!!" the girl complained.

"Eh? So Ryo-san's here too?" Fuji asked.

"Ah! Shuusuke-san! How are you ne?" The girl asked and flung herself onto Fuji.

"I'm fine, thanks... Oh, and lemme introduce you to my best friend. His name's Kikumaru Eiji." Fuji introduced.

"Yo! Nice to meet you nya!"

"Hello... I'm Echizen Ryo... I'm the little sister of this idiot over here and I also have a brother who's the best brother in the world... By the way, where IS Ryoma-niisama?" Ryo asked.

"Getting ponta..." Fuji and Ryoga replied in unison.

"Sometimes I wonder if he'll ever give up on drinking that soda..." Ryoga mumbled and Fuji, who heard what Ryoga just said, chuckled.

"So you're Ochibi's imouto? Kawaii na... Now I'm confused... That means I can't call chibi Ryo-chan anymore..." Eiji pouted and Ryo laughed.

"It's fine if you call niisan Ryo... Well, it's fine with me, but I don't know about him..." Ryo smiled.

"We're back..." Fukuda announced a few minutes later.

"Hai, Ponta..." Ryoma stretched his hand to offer a can of grape Ponta in empty space.

"Thanks..." Fuji got the can.

"RYOMA-NIISAMA!!!" Ryo shouted, pouncing on Ryoma.

"Ryo! I haven't heard from you in a long time! How are you ne?" Ryoma asked, clearly excited.

"I'm fine! But i missed you so much you know... I grew taller! You grew taller too didn't you? Since the last time we saw each other, I mean..." Ryo commented.

"Yeah I guess... I missed you too, Ryo..." Ryoma smiled.

"Wow... It's like she transformed into a whole different person..." Eiji whispered to Fuji.

"Ah... She literally worships Ryoma... Dunno why she acts like that to Ryoga though..." Fuji explained.

"Yeah... Even I don't know why..." Ryoga spoke up.

"Ohh....... I wonder nya..." Eiji replied.

"Ne, Ryoma-niisama... who's that girl over there?" Ryo asked, pointing to Fukuda.

"Eh? Oh... Ne Fukuda-san! Please introduce yourself..." Ryoma said.

"To who?" Fukuda asked.

"To me..." Ryo answered.

"Who are you?"

"Ryoma-niisama's little sister..." Ryo explained.

"Eh? Ryoma-kun, you have a sister too? Oh well... My name's Nakamichi Fukuda..." Fukuda mumbled.

"Nice to meet you! My name's Echizen Ryo! Hope we get along well..." Ryo greeted with a smile.

"Same here..." Fukuda smiled.

"Ara... Ryoma-niisan... Why are your eyes white?" Ryo asked, only noticing now.

"Oh yeah... I was supposed to ask that question a while ago but there was so much going on... So whad DID happen to you?" Ryoga questioned.

"I can't see right now..." Ryoma explained calmly.

"Eh?!? As in blind??? How the hell?!?" Ryoga shouted hysterically. Clearly showing his worry.

"How come you didn't tell us, Ryoma-nii?" Ryo asked.

"One, you never gave me ANY of your phone numbers. Two, you're halfway around the world. Three, how am I supposed to let you know if you never even ask?" Ryoma said harshly.

"Okay, okay... CHILL... Jeez... I'm just asking. You don't have to be all harsh about it." Ryoga soothed.

"Sorry... I just feel a bit bad because you weren't there when mom and dad needed you the most... Not to mention me..." Ryoma harshly said again.

"I'm really sorry Ma-chan..." Ryoga apologized.

Ryoma huffed.

"No really! I **AM** sorry... Come on..." Ryoga slightly pleaded.

"Hai, hai... I get your point nii-san..." Ryoma reassured, smiling.

"Well, back to my question a few minutes before. What are you doing here in the first place?" Fuji asked.

"Ok... I'll tell you why but you gotta let your friends leave for a minute..." Ryoga mumbled.

"Fine... C'mon Fukuda-chan nya!" Eiji motioned for Fukuda to follow him.

"There... Both of them are gone..." Fuji said. "Satisfied? Will you tell us why NOW?"

"Well~ Ma-chan... We need you to go with us to America... Just for three days, Please!" Ryoga shook his younger brother.

"Why?"

"Um... We... Our..." Ryoga was at a loss of words.

"I'll say it... baka aniki..." Ryo mumbled the last part while smacking Ryoga's head once more. "Dad wants to meet you... As in our foster dad..."

"Really? Why?" Ryoma questioned.

"How should we know? He just sent us to go here to tell you... He never told us why... Gomen Ma-chan..." Ryoga pouted.

"It's ok... But I kinda have one condition..." Ryoma said.

"And what is that? You know I would give anything to you... That's how much I love you!" Ryoga said, giving Ryoma a headlock and ruffling his hair.

"Can I bring someone along?" Ryoma asked as soon as Ryoga let go of him.

"Eh? Sure! How many people?" Ryoga smiled happily.

"Um... I dunno..." Ryoma mumbled.

"Eiji and I can go with you if you want..." Fuji said.

"Really?"

"Ah... But we have to ask Tezuka first..." Fuji smirked.

Ryoma groaned.

-------------------------------------------

"Come on, Tezuka. It's only for three days... it's not like we'll miss the Kantou tournament. You know that, right?" Fuji reasoned.

"Yeah Buchou nya! They would never miss the tournament!" Eiji was already informed by Ryoma and Fuji about their trip to America.

Tezuka thought for a second and sighed.

"Fine... But only for three days. No more that that." Tezuka ordered.

Ryoma and Eiji shouted in glee.

"Arigatou nya, Tezuka!!!" Eiji shrieked, giving Tezuka one of his death glomps.

"Stop Eiji... Tezuka needs to breathe..." Fuji interrupted.

"Ah! Gomen, gomen..." Eiji apologized.

Tezuka was too buzy regaining his steady breathing and stoicness to say anything.

"Arigatou, Tezuka-buchou..." Ryoma thanked.

"Arigatou, Tezuka..." Fuji said.

---------------------------------------

"Uwaa!!! I haven't been to America in a long time! Soooo much changed nya!" Eiji said, mouth agape from astonishment.

"I miss the feel to this place..." Ryoma commented.

"The last time I went here was when you dragged me with you to see who Ryo-san fell in love with a few months before..." Fuji recalled.

"Yeah... I remember that time... I just couldn't believe it was-" Ryoma was cut off by his younger sister's hand covering his mouth. She was blushing.

"Please don't say who it is......" Ryo whispered.

Ryoma nodded and Ryo took her hand off Ryoma's mouth.

"C'mon, Ma-chan! Let's get you and your friends to our house... We'll get there in a few minutes." Ryoga announced a few seconds after.

"Question..." Fuji stopped walking and muttered.

"Hmm?" Ryoga mumbled, not looking back at Fuji.

Ryoma caught on what Fuji was thinking.

"Who's gonna drive?" Ryoma and Fuji asked at the same time.

"Me of course..." Ryoga winked.

Fuji ran for the keys knowing what will happen when the green-haired college student drives. He snatched the keys out of Ryoga's hand and tried his best to shake the memories of the last time Ryoga drove out of his mind.

Ryo and Ryoma both sighed in relief, making a dumbfounded Eiji give a questioning look.

"Trust me, you do NOT want Ryoga to drive... EVER..." Fuji noted. Eiji just nodded nervously.

Fuji smiled again and turned around to the rental cars.

"Why can't we use my car?" Ryoga pouted.

"It's in the garage dimwit." Ryo pounded on Ryoga's head once more.

"Seriously… I'm gonna get a brain damage thingy in the near future…"

"Oh just deal with it…"

"Let's go, shall we?" Fuji said as he and Eiji led Ryoma to the back seat of the rental car.

"Hn!" Ryo and Ryoma both agreed.

----------------------------------------------

Soon enough, they reached a small townhouse that was painted white with a red roof. There even was a garden in front, but the flowers were wilting. As if they weren't touched for months.

They went inside and Ryoma suddenly smelled the stingy smell of alcohol. He also heard Fuji cough because of the smoke. Who was drinking alcohol? And who was smoking? Ryoma's thoughts were interrupted by a loud groan comin from somewhere near him.

"Where the hell were you two, huh?" a deep hoarse voice spoke and it sent shivers down Ryoma's spine.

Fuji stood in front of Ryoma as if to protect him from any danger. Ryoma in turn gripped the back of Fuji's shirt tightly.

"Oh so this is your brother....." the same man said, looking over Fuji's shoulder. "Why don't you introduce me, you good for nothing child!" Ryoga winced when he got hit by the man's fist.

"Urm........ Ryoma, meet our foster dad..."

----------------------------------------

CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!!!! Wow.... It's the first time I actually published a cliff-hanger... Sorry if this chapter's suckish........ I had mental block for about two weeks....... Really sorry guys....

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Pwetty pwease??? :3

thank you Andy for helping me when I got stuck in a part......... I know it's like a month late, but BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!! *claps*

next chapter's title.............

The senior prom!!!!!!!!!!!! XD (imagine Fuji, Eiji, and TEZUKA in a tux! kyaa!!! ^///^)

please continue supporting this story! I love you guys!!!!! ^:)^ I'm not worthy!!!!!

Jia ne!

HK-kun out!!!! *salutes* :D


	11. Ryo, Ryoma, and Ryoga continued

SnR!

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN… NOT AT ALL… all characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi-sensei. I just want to play with them… ;)

Warning: seriously… I have a feeling I'm gonna get bad reviews after this chapter… :(((((((((((

Here goes… rape… yup… I said it right… please don't kill me for this… I'm sorry for the idea… it just so happened that it popped up on my head and I just had to include it… but please don't flame because of it since I already warned you… and another warning for COMPLETE OOCness…

A/N: I won't be surprised if I get reviews like "What the hell is your problem!" or "Go to hell…" etc. etc. etc…. well… might as well hope for the worst… oh they speak mostly English here…

I felt soooo guilty writing this chapter… :((((((((

Thank you so much to those who reviewed! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Well, anyway… On with the chapter!

Chapter 9- Ryo, Ryoma, and Ryoga -continued-

_**"Oh so this is your brother..." the same man said, looking over Fuji's shoulder. "Why don't you introduce me, you good for nothing child!" Ryoga winced when he got hit by the man's fist.**_

_**"Urm... Ryoma, meet our foster dad..."**_

"N-n-nice to m-meet you…" Ryoma stuttered, scared, and STILL having a growing interest to Fuji's shirt.

Meanwhile, Fuji and Eiji both send glares to the foster dad's direction.

The dad staggered toward Ryoma but Fuji led him to walk backwards as if to tell him not to get closer. But the foster dad didn't follow Fuji.

"Pleased to meet you… I'm Johnny Brooke. I heard a great deal about you…" he slurred, still walking clumsily to Ryoma and Fuji's direction.

"Fuji-sempai, I'm scared…" Ryoma whispered. Fuji hugged him tightly.

"Come here… don't be afraid of me…" the dad motioned for Ryoma to come over.

'Easy for you to say…' Ryoma and Fuji thought in unison.

"COME HERE!" the foster dad snapped. Eyes widening creepily.

Ryoma shivered and walked cautiously to him and the dad suddenly grabbed his arm and Ryoma winced as he gripped it tightly.

Eyes lingered all over Ryoma's body as an aura of lust surrounded one Johnny Brooke.

If possible, Johnny's grip on Ryoma got even tighter. Ryoma whimpered.

"Just let go of him!" Eiji shouted while he and Fuji pulled Ryoma away from the woozy foster dad.

"Come back here…" he said as he grabbed nothingness. (a.k.a. AIR)

Ryoma inched away from the voice that freaked him out BIGTIME…

Johnny limped forward, trying to chase the 12 year-old boy. Fortunately, there were discarded marbles lying on the floor (courtesy of Ryo) that made him slip and become unconscious. (too much intake of alcohol added to the unconsciousness) Everyone sighed in relief.

Ryoga and Fuji carried the dad to his bedroom.

When both of them came back, Ryo and Eiji were asking Ryoma if he was okay. Fuji walked up to the three and asked if Ryoma was ok too. Ryoma nodded.

"Hai." He whispered.

Ryoga hugged Ryoma tightly.

"Gomen, Ryoma… he's usually like that. Forgive his actions…"

Ryoma flashed an angelic smile. "It's ok… I just hope it doesn't happen again."

"Next time, I won't let that happen…" Fuji promised.

"I'm sure you won't… ne, since we're not at school, can I call you Shuusuke-niisan?" Ryoma asked.

"Sure! Of course you can…" Fuji smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt nya… but… I think we should take a bath…" Eiji laughed.

The four of them joined the laughing.

When they stopped, Ryoga spoke up. "It's been a long time since we've been like this huh?"

"Yeah." Fuji and Ryoma agreed.

"If dad wasn't here, then everything would be fine…" Ryo commented.

"True." Ryoga said.

"Saa… we should really take a bath now…" Fuji stated as he took Ryoma's hand to go to the bathroom.

-the next day-

"What do you want to do today, Eiji?" Fuji asked his red-headed friend.

"HAMBURGER NYA!" Eiji shouted excitedly as he bounced up and down on the guest bed.

"Ok… I'll call Ryoma and the others so we can roam around…" Fuji said, getting up from his sitting position and getting out of the room.

"WAAAI! HAMBURGER!" Eiji shouted, excited.

Fuji chuckled at the immaturity of his best friend.

Fuji arrived at Ryoga and Ryoma's room and knocked.

"Come in…" was Ryoga's muffled reply.

Fuji creaked the door open.

"Morning…" Fuji greeted.

"Ohayo Shuusuke-niisan…" Ryoma smiled.

"Morning Shuu!"

"Ne, Eiji's asking if we could roam around today."

"Of course we can!"

"I'll go tell Eiji then…" at that, Fuji left the room.

When he arrived at the guest room, he saw Eiji looking sad, hugging his knees.

"What's wrong Eiji?" Fuji asked, worried.

"I'm just wondering how my family's doing nya…"

"Don't worry, Eiji… I gave your parents Ryoga's phone number… and since my parents already know his number, there's nothing to worry about…" Fuji showed a close-eyed, sincere smile.

"Arigatou nya Fujiko…"

"No problem… now get ready… we're going in an hour…"

"Hai!"

**an hour later…**

"Let's go nya!" Eiji, Ryo, and Ryoga were in the garage, waiting for Fuji and Ryoma.

"Hai, hai… don't get TOO excited… Ma-chan and Shuu-chan are still looking for the keys…" Ryoga tried to calm him down.

"Fujiko! Ryo-chan! HAIAKU!" Eiji shouted desperately.

"HAI HAI… we're here… you know how HARD it is to look for the keys?" Fuji replied, irritated.

"Gomen… I'm just excited nya…"

"I understand, Eiji… sorry I snapped…" Fuji apologized.

"Daijobu yo, Fuji!" Eiji smiled. "Now let's go!"

"Chotto matte…" Ryoma butt in.

"What is it, Ma-chan?"

"What if your dad finds out we're gone?" Ryoma asked, a worried look on his face.

"I bet he's just gonna sleep the whole day… so you don't have to worry about that ne…" Ryoga reassured.

"Hai…"

"Now seriously… don't think about bad things! Let's go!" Ryoga led them to the car.

"SUGEEEEEEEE! THE HAMBURGER'S SO BIG NYA!" Eiji shouted, awed. Everyone laughed heartily.

After a long walk, they ended up in a fast food store.

"It's true that American burgers are bigger than Japan's, but it's nothing to be awed about…" Fuji commented.

"For me, it is…" Eiji pouted.

"True…"

Everyone laughed even harder.

The laughter died when Ryoga's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Mushi mushi? Are you Echizen Ryoga-san?"_

"Ah… who is this?"

"_This is Kikumaru Eiji's sister… may I speak to my brother please?"_

"Hai… Kikumaru-kun… it's for you."

"Eh? Me?" Eiji took the phone.

"_Eiji-niisan! Help! Dad's in the hospital! He had stroke! We need you niisan! Come back!"_

"NANI? OTOUSAN? Right… I'll try … jia…"

"What? What happened Kikimaru-sempai?"

"Tousan… he… had stroke… I have to go back nya!" Eiji's eyes welled up with tears.

"Come on… let's go home… we have to pack your things and get another plane ticket…" Fuji stood.

"Let's go... c'mon Ryo…" Ryoma stood also.

"Hai…" Ryo walked beside Ryoma as they went to the parking lot.

"Ne, Ma-chan… you coming?" Ryoga asked the boy who was sitting comfortably on the couch.

"I'll just stay here… too tired… walked too much…" Ryoma replied.

"Ok… just don't forget to say goodbye to Kikumaru-kun…"

"Hai…"

"EH? You're not coming nya?" Eiji yelled, shocked.

"Hai… gomen, Kikumaru-sempai… I'm really sorry… I'm just really tired ne…" Ryoma mumbled.

"Well… that's too bad nya… but I understand! Rest well nya, Ryo-chan!"

"Sorry Kikumaru-sempai… have a safe trip back…" Ryoma smiled.

"You better come home soon nya!"

"Jia…"

"Let's go, Eiji… I'm driving so don't worry…" Fuji smiled. "Take care while we're gone, Ryoma…"

"Hai Suusuke-niisan…" Ryoma smiled back weakly.

"Rest well, Ryoma-niisama…" Ryo whispered. Ryoma pat her head.

"We'll be back soon, Ma-chan…"

"Take care…" Ryoma closed the gate.

**Ryoma's POV**

Once I went back inside, I felt around till I found the room is shared with my Ryoga-niisan.

I had no idea why I felt so tired all of a sudden. I just did… I should properly say sorry to Kikumaru-sempai for not going with him to the airport… wonder what I can do for him…

I heard the door creak slightly. I wonder who that is? Isn't uncle supposed to be asleep? What if it's a burglar?

"Dare? (Who is it?)" I ask. I got no reply.

"Who is it?" I ask once more. This time, in English. Still no answer.

I heard the floorboard creak under the weight of that particular person.

"Who is-" I got cut off by a hand covering my mouth.

I try to scream, no sound was heard.

"Stay quiet and be a good boy will you? Just follow whatever I say…" I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"U-uncle…" tears formed in my eyes. As he removed his hand from my mouth to tie my hands.

"Stop… please…"

"I told you to stay quiet, didn't I?" Uncle ripped my shirt off and started unbuckling my belt.

"PLEASE! S-stop…" I started crying silently as I tugged on the ropes. It was too tight.

"Shhh…" he whispered, pulling my pants down.

"Heee… you're big for your age…" I cringed when I heard his slurred voice say those words.

He started touching my body everywhere. A shiver went down my spine.

I gasped when I felt fingers touch my thigh. Why can't I just STOP crying? Am I THAT weak?

"It's a good thing you're Japanese… Japanese people have smooth skin…" he licked my stomach… darn I'm whimpering. Great. Seriously. I'm already crying my eyes out AND I even whimper? So pathetic.

I felt a hot breath linger on my neck. It felt… weird. I gasped when something wet touched my neck. Then went lower and lower till it… OH GOD… didn't he EVER have enough?

"Stop squirming!" he shouted and gripped my hips. TIGHTLY. I winced.

"Now… spread your legs." I stayed still. "DO IT!" I still didn't move.

He forcibly pushed my legs apart and… well… AH! THAT HURT SO BAD…

"STOP! PLEASE… please… it hurts…" I scream in pain.

"Relax… it's gonna feel good later on…" he pushed harder. I screamed again.

**NORMAL PoV**

**Meanwhile...**

"Bye Fujiko! Bye Ryoga! Bye Ryo nya! Come back soon Fuji! Oh… and take care of Ryoma…" Eiji shouted as he went in the airport with his bag.

"Bye Eiji… I will…"

"Bye Kikumaru-san… it was nice to meet you…" Ryoga said with a smile.

"I hope I can see you soon Kikumaru-kun!"

They turned away. Suddenly, a wave of worry struck Fuji.

"Ne, Ryoga…"

"Nani, Shuu?"

"I have a bad feeling…"

"Huh? Why?"

"I feel like we shouldn't have left Ryoma alone in the house…"

"Don't worry Shuusuke-san… Ryoma-niisan can take care of himself ne…" Ryo assured.

"Yeah… but I just can't help but think that something bad happened…" (HORRAY FOR TELEPATHIC FUJI! XD)

"Okay… let's do it this way. We'll go back to the house as fast as we can to see if something bad really did happen. Good enough for you?" Ryoga proposed.

"Yeah…" Fuji smiled serenely as they rushed to the car.

'Please be ok Ryoma… prove my bad feeling wrong…'

**Ryoma's PoV**

"Shuusuke-niisan… help…"

"He won't be able to help you now."

"PLEASE! SHUUSUKE-NIISAN!"

"Shuu-shuusuke… niisan… he-help me…"

"RYOMA!"

"Eh?" _Shuusuke-nii? I'M SAVED!_

_**WHACK!**_

"How dare you throw your shoe at me? You have NO RIGHT!"

"No right? NO RIGHT? Just WHAT did you do to my step-brother? And YOU have no right?"

_I never heard Shuusuke-nii snap like this… OH MY GOD… I could hear him punching… no. please stop. I don't want this. I don't want people to get hurt._

"Shuusuke-niisan! Stop! Please… I don't want others to get hurt… I don't wanna think you hurt other people… please…"

"Ryoma… I'm sorry I'll stop now… but hang in there… I'll get you free from those ropes."

"Arigatou Shuusuke-nii…"

"As long as you say so…"

As soon as Shuusuke-nii untied me, I reached out to him. He held my hand gently.

"It's kinda embarrassing ne…"

Shuusuke-nii pulled my arm up and held me in a tight embrace. (just imagine the scene! :3) I felt my cheeks heat up.

"S-Shuusuke-nii?"

"I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry…" _is he… __**crying**__?_

"What for?"

"I should've been here… I-i… I broke the promise I made before. I left you alone… I'm so sorry… I-"

"It's ok Shuusuke-nii… I was the one who persuaded you to let me stay here! It's not your fault… someone had to drive right?"

_Please stop crying nii-san… It makes me sad…_

"No… it's my fault… all my fault… I should've stayed here… I'm really sorry…"

_Is nii-san crying even harder? Oh please no… I don't wanna hear him cry…_

"Nii-san… please stop crying… it really isn't your fault…"

"Ryoma… how can you forgive me that easily? I'm not a good brother…"

"Of course you're a good brother! Who on earth would say that? And of course I would forgive you!"

"Thank you Ryoma… you know I love you right?"

_Eh?_

"I love you too!"

"Really?"

"Of course! You're my brother!"

"Ah… right… of course."

_What was that supposed to mean?_

"I should really get you some clothes ne…"

Greeeeat… I'm blushing again…

"Y-yeah…"

"I'll help you then…"

Shuusuke-nii helped me up.

"Can you stand upright?"

"N-no… not really…"

"Ok… put your foot up ne…"

I feel so wobbly…

Huh? Nii-san's arm? I-it's wrapped around my waist!

"Shuusuke-nii?"

"It's for support… wouldn't want you to fall right?"

"O-ok…" I think I just blushed an even brighter shade of pink…

"After this shirt you're done dressing up…"

Finally… finished…

Eh? Why am I being carried like this?

"W-why?"

"You wouldn't be able to walk would you?"

Why is he saying it like it's the most obvious thing in the world? It's not fun for me!

"A-ah…"

_It's really comfy when nii-san carries me… I should snuggle… *yawn* I'm getting really sleepy…_

**Fuji's PoV**

Hmm? Ryoma fell asleep? How cute...

Oh there's Ryo-san and Ryoga…

"Shuu! What happened?"

"I'll explain later… after I get Ryoma to the room…"

"But isn't he supposed to be in that room?"

"From now until we leave, Ryoma's gonna sleep with me you hear?" wow I sound like a teacher or something…

"It must be serious ne…"

"It is… we'll talk about it later…"

"Ah…"

"Can I know too?"

"Gomen, Ryo-san… I don't think it's good for you to know what happened…"

"I understand…"

"It's good that you understand…"

"NANI? Dad did WHAT?"

"Ah… don't tell Ryo-san though… I'm planning to file a lawsuit. And if it all goes well, you would be able to inherit the land where Ryoma, Nanjirou-san and Rinko-san lived. But is it ok with you if you lived in Japan? I mean you got used to the US and all… oh and you have to make an excuse for Ryo-san…" Fuji explained.

"Hai Hai… it's ok… we'll cope… I just hope the case will go in our favour…"

"Yeah… me too…"

A/N: HEY! Sorry I had to cut it short here… I guess you guys were expecting the prom chap but since the second part to this part of the story was too long, I had to make it a whole chapter. I'm so sorry! *bows deeply*

Again, I'm sorry you had to read the previous content… :((((((((((((

Please be kind enough to leave reviews… if you like it, you hate it, you DESPISE it, if you wanna kill me or something like that….

Please tell me if you want me to continue it… but I guess after this you wouldn't wanna read it anymore… :(((((

Great… I'm becoming emotional again… I should really stop that… I'm putting myself down too much… but please don't stop reading this… I beg you! *bows even deeper*

To those who are wondering why I even included that kind of scene in the fic, I just felt like it was needed to make Ryo and Ryoga stay in Japan… I couldn't think of anything else…

_**NOTICE: if you want the chapter changed, just review on how it can lead to Ryo and Ryoga staying in Japan for good and I'll change it for you… :)**_

Sore jia!

a guilty and very dumb (see previous paragraphs) HK-kun out! :3


End file.
